The One That Got Away
by kalijahrulez
Summary: "He wonders where she is now. He wonders if she's happy. Little does he know that half way across the world, she's thinking about him, too." First fanfic i've ever written and it's Kalijah. Please read and review. Now Complete!
1. Regret

Elijah walks into his small London apartment and takes off his coat. It's been raining for hours and he's soaked from his walk. He needed to clear his head. There's a black chair next to a large window that has a perfect view of the city. He should probably change into dry clothes, but at this moment all he wants to do is think. So he sits in the chair, and for the first time in a while, he lets his mind wonder to the one person he knows he should forget. It's on nights like this one, when the rain is falling gently and the moon is shining brightly, that he thinks of her. Her chocolate-brown eyes so full of life and love, her beautiful soft hair falling in perfect waves as she walks through the garden, and the sound of her sweet laugh falling from her lips like a glorious melody. _Katerina Petrova_, the one that got away.

It's been over 500 years since she fled England, 500 years since she learned the truth and ran from him, 500 years since she became the monster known as Katherine Pierce. He can't help but feel guilty when he thinks about all the pain and suffering she has caused throughout her existence, because he knows that it is partly his fault. He should have fought for her. He should have tried harder to save her. He should have told her about his brother's plans and he should have told her that he found a way to save her. He knows that she wasn't wrong to run, but a part of him is angry at her for not trusting him. If only she had come to him when Trevor told her the truth, he could have saved her. If she had just trusted him, she would have been okay.

The girl he knew in 1492, the girl he chased through the garden, the girl who made him believe in love, no longer exists. She is just a shell of the girl she was back then. The sweet, innocent, kind, gentle Katerina Petrova is dead. She has been replaced by the ruthless, manipulative, cold-hearted, selfish Katherine Pierce. The pain was just too much for her, so she chooses not to feel at all. His heart fills with sadness when he thinks about what his brother put her through. He can only imagine the pain she felt when she found her family slaughtered. Sure, he had lost his family as well, but this was different. It was permanent. It destroyed her last bit of humanity. For that, he would never forgive his brother.

He wonders where she is now. He wonders if she's happy. Little does he know that half way across the world, she's thinking about him, too.

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. I know it's short, but I want to know what you all think about it. I feel like Katherine and Elijah have a lot of unresolved issues that they need to talk about. I think they just need to have a long, honest conversation about their feelings. I refuse to believe that there is no hope for them. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Hope

_Previously:_

_"He wonders where she is now. He wonders if she's happy. Little does he know that half way across the world, she's thinking about him, too."_

_One month later..._

Katherine's POV

"Katherine, come on, we're gonna be late!" I hear Lucy yell from the other side of the bathroom door. It's 7 a.m. in New York City. We're supposed to have breakfast with some friends of ours at 7:30 and I've been taking my time getting ready. "Almost done! Just give me a minute." I yell back, hoping she'll finally give me a moment of peace. I hardly slept last night and I'm not in the mood to go out, but I have to make an effort for Lucy. We've been through a bit of a rough patch in our friendship, but she's my best friend so I've been working hard to get us back to where we were before our little _misunderstanding_ in Mystic Falls. It took us a while to forgive each other for our actions at the Masquerade Ball, but eventually we did. Things are better now.

I finish putting on my make up but I still don't feel ready. I can still see the darkness under my eyes from lack of sleep. These last couple months have been pretty much the same. I stayed up most of the night thinking about my past and when I finally managed to fall asleep my dreams were filled with memories of _him_. His eyes, his voice, his smile... _Stop thinking about him. _I hear that little voice of reason in my head scolding me. _He lied to you, he used you, he pretended to be your friend then betrayed you, and the last time you saw him he compelled you to stay in a filthy tomb. _I can't even count how many times I've told myself that I should hate him over the last 500 years. Especially these last couple months, since the past is all I seem to be able to think about. I know that I should just forget him, but how does someone forget their first love?

"Seriously, Katherine, let's go!" Lucy yells from the bottom of the stairs. I hear her grab her keys and open the front door. I put on my jacket and make my way downstairs where Lucy is waiting for me with an annoyed look on her face. I give her the best smile I can and follow her out. About twenty minutes later we're sitting at a small café with three of our closest friends; Sarah, Mark, and Lisa. "So, long night Kat?" Mark asks after we've all ordered food. I guess I'm not the only one who can see how tired I look. "Um, yeah. I've just been a little restless lately. Got some things on my mind." I reply, trying to brush him off. Lucy laughs and looks over at me. "A _little _restless? Girl, I heard you pacing all night." Well, any hope I had of dodging this conversation is officially gone. I spend the next thirty minutes assuring my friends that I'm okay, even though I'm not really sure that I am.

By the time we make it home it's 11:00 a.m. I decide that a nap would do me some good, but Lucy has other ideas. "Where do you think you're going?" She asks as she steps in front of me, blocking the stairs. "I'm tired, Lucy. I need sleep." I tell her. I try to go around her but she just moves with me. "I don't think so. You've been acting really weird lately and it's time for you to tell me why. I hate seeing you so depressed all the time. We're best friends, Kat. We should be able to tell each other anything." She waits for me to say something, but when I don't she continues. "Please, Katherine. You can trust me. I'm not Mark or Sarah or Lisa, there is nothing that I don't know about you. Come on, I promise not to judge. You can be honest with me." When she's finished she loops arms with me and leads me toward the kitchen. Part of me wants to protest, but a bigger part of me really wants to just open up to her and talk about things that I haven't really talked about in a long time.

Once we've both had a couple of drinks I'm ready to talk. "Do you remember that man I told you about? Elijah Mikaelson?" I ask as she pours us both another glass of wine. She stops to think for a moment. "Oh, yeah. The brother of Niklaus Mikaelson, aka your greatest enemy. You fell in love with him, thought maybe he liked you too, but it turned out all he wanted was to help his bro get your blood. I remember." She moves to sit closer to me, urging me to explain. "Well, there's something I haven't told you yet... After the sacrifice in Mystic Falls, when I was bringing Damon the cure, I found out that Elena was still alive. I didn't stick around to ask questions, but about a week later I called Damon and he filled me in on some things. Apparently Bonnie was able to do a spell that brought Elena back to life. That isn't what interested me, though. It's what he said next that really hit me. Elijah had an elixir. Something that he believed could save Elena. Lucy... Damon said that the elixir was originally meant for me."

**So, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I originally wasn't planning on continuing this story, but after reading the reviews I felt inspired. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go and I'm gonna try my best to update daily. No worries, Katherine and Elijah will be coming face to face soon enough. I want to say thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I had the biggest smile on my face when I saw that people actually like what I wrote. It meant so much to me. That was the first time I ever shared something I wrote. I've never really felt like what I write is good enough, so reading those reviews made me very happy. Once again, thank you! Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


	3. A Time For Change

_Previously..._

_"Elijah had an elixir. Something that he believed could save Elena. Lucy... Damon said that the elixir was originally meant for me."_

_The next day..._

Katherine's POV

It's a beautiful, sunny day and for the first time in a while I actually feel like enjoying it. My talk with Lucy last night really helped me. I make my way downstairs and go into the living room, where I find Lucy watching a marathon of How I Met Your Mother. She hasn't noticed me yet so I walk slowly up behind her. She reaches for the remote and I jump over the couch, landing right next to her. "Oh my gosh! Kat! You scared the hell out of me!" Lucy yells as she hits me playfully on my arm. I grab the remote from her and switch the TV off. She gives me an annoyed look and I just smile at her. "Come on, Lucy. It's a beautiful day, let's go out. I'll even call Mark and ask him to come." I say, standing up and grabbing her hand. She smiles when she hears Mark's name. I drag her toward the door and she just laughs. "What's gotten into you? You haven't been in this good of a mood in a long time. Just last night you looked like you were about to have a mental breakdown." She looks at me waiting for a reply and I just give her a big smile, leading her out the door.

"How wonderful is this place?" I ask, spinning around in the middle of the park with my arms stretched out. When I stop to look at Lucy and Mark I can't help but laugh. They're staring at me like I belong in a mental institution. "What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen someone spin crazily in a park?" I ask and they just start laughing. Mark is the first to speak. "Well, we all knew this day was coming. Lucy, she's officially lost it." Lucy looks over at him then back at me. "Okay, Kat. Seriously, what is up with you?" She asks, giving me her most serious look. I think about what to say for a moment and decide to just be honest. "I need to stop caring so much. These last few months, all I've done is think about my past and worry about my future. I've been so busy worrying about things that are beyond my control. I used to be different. I used to be _fun_." Lucy looks at me with a look of understanding, obviously thinking about our conversation from last night. Mark seems to understand too, though there's a lot he doesn't know. Mark suddenly smiles and I know he's thinking up a plan.

An hour later we're at a water park. Lucy and I went to the apartment to grab our bikinis and Mark went to his apartment for some swimming trunks and we met up here. Mark can really be a kid sometimes, but that's what Lucy and I love about him. Of all our friends, he's the one who knows how to have the most fun. That's exactly what I need right now. I'm broken out of my thoughts by water being splashed in my face. I look up to see Lucy smirking at me. _"Game on._" I think to myself as I reach for the water gun Mark is holding out to me. We spend the whole day at the waterpark. Swimming, going down huge water slides, playing with water guns, and just having fun. These are the moments that I live for. Moments when I can just forget about everything that's happened in the past, stop worrying about the future, and just enjoy the present with my true friends. When I'm with them, suddenly I'm a different person. I forget that I'm a vampire, I forget that I'm being hunted by an insane hybrid, as well as his brother who I once loved and maybe still love, I forget it all and I'm just me. I am just Katerina Petrova. However, these moments don't last forever.

Elijah's POV

It's 2 a.m. when I get the call. I sit up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I listen to my darling little sister go on and on about missing me. "Elijah, we are family. We need to spend some quality time together. Please." Rebekah whines into the phone and I already know I'm about to give in. She's asking me to fly to New York. Her birthday is coming up and she wants all of her brother's to be with her. Of course, Niklaus is too busy with Mystic Falls and all of it's drama to join her but Kol is already there. "Very well, Rebekah. I'll catch the first flight out. Now I would like to get back to sleep." I say, hoping she will be satisfied and let me get back to sleep. "Thank you, brother! I'll see you soon." I hear her jumping with excitement as I hang up the phone. I haven't been outside of London in a while. Maybe the change of scenery and the company of my siblings will do me some good. I'm always happiest when I'm with my family.

I'm sitting on the plane, waiting for take off. There is an elderly man sitting next to me eating some complimentary peanuts. He looks over at me and gives me a warm smile. "Hello there, young man. The name's Samuel, but I prefer to be called Sam. And you are?" He looks at me, waiting for an answer. I extend my hand to him and he shakes it. "My name is Elijah." He looks pleased and he begins to tell me about a man he knew when he was younger who was also named Elijah. Apparently the man was a good friend of his but they lost contact as the years went by. I know the feeling, as I have lived a thousand years and had to let go of many friends. Some of them I can remember better than others. Some were fairly easy to forget, but a few managed to take up permanent residence in my heart. Once again I can see her image in my mind, and once again I try to push it away. "So, Elijah, what's waiting for you in New York?" I can't help but smile when I think about my siblings waiting for me at the airport. "I have a younger brother and a younger sister. Rebekah and Kol. Tomorrow is Rebekah's birthday and I promised I would celebrate with her."

It's been an hour since take off and I have spent every minute talking to Samuel. He is actually a very interesting man. At the moment he is telling me about his wife Anne Marie who died giving birth to his daughter. "Let me tell you something, Elijah, and I don't want you to forget it. You can fall in love a hundred times in your life, but there will always be that _one_. There will always be one who stands out from the rest. She'll take you by surprise, you won't see her coming, but once she gets your heart, she'll be there to stay. Anne Marie was the one for me, and when I lost her it nearly destroyed me." He stops for a moment and looks at me. "Tell me, Elijah. Have you found the one?" I consider his question for a moment. I have only ever loved two women who were not my family, Tatia and Katerina. Though I did love Tatia, I realize now that I wasn't _in love _with her. I was young then and I was blinded by her beauty, but she toyed with Niklaus and I. She could never choose and that used to kill me, but now Tatia has become nothing more than a very distant memory. At that moment it becomes clear to me. There is only one woman who could ever hold my heart. She is the one who restored my faith in love after 500 years of feeling nothing for anyone but my family. After 500 years I finally accept it. Katerina is the one and there will never be another. I look out the window, thinking about 1492. "Yes, Sam, I have. I found the one a long time ago. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for us."

**So, the next chapter should be up tomorrow night. I really hope you guys like this one. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate you all for being so supportive. You guys are amazing. (: Don't forget to review this chapter as well. **


	4. New Beginnings

_Previously..._

_After 500 years I finally accept it. Katerina is the one and there will never be another. I look out the window, thinking about 1492. "Yes, Sam, I have. I found the one a long time ago. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for us."_

_The next day..._

Katherine's POV

I walk down a back alley as I make my way to my apartment. I'm nearly there when I smell it. _Blood_. Suddenly I'm aware of how hungry I am. I'm not even sure when I fed last. Lucy doesn't approve of me feeding from humans, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? I follow the smell until I come to another alley. There's a young woman picking her belongings up off the ground. Her purse is in her hand and she's shaking as she picks her things up. I wonder what's happened and make my way over to her. Originally, I was planning on snacking on her, but it seems that little human part of me, normally only seen by my closest friends, is going to win this time. "Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?" I ask and she looks up quickly, a panicked look on her face. She's clearly terrified and she's backing away slowly. Her knee is bleeding and it looks like her head has been bashed by something. I raise up my hands, hoping she'll realize that I don't plan to hurt her. "It's okay. My name is Katherine. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Can you tell me what happened?" I can see her slowly start to relax and after a moment she answers me. "My... my name is Veronica. I was walking home from work and this man came at me. He had a gun and he robbed me." She starts to sob uncontrollably. I'm guessing this is the first time something like this has happened to her.

I'm standing in the lobby at the hospital, waiting for news about Veronica. The doctor comes out and tells me that she's okay. They're going to take her down to the police station so she can make a statement. He thanks me for bringing her in, tells me I'm a good person and I have to stop myself from laughing. _If only he knew. _My phone buzzes and I look at it. There's a message from Lisa. "Hey Kat. Lucy left her phone at home so she asked me to text you. A few of us are going out tonight. Call me for the details when you get this. XXX." I smile at the doctor and begin to compel him, another thing Lucy doesn't like me doing. "You will make sure Veronica gets anything she needs. She will be treated like royalty. Before she leaves for the police station you will give her my number and tell her to call me if she ever needs anything." I give him a piece of paper with my number on it and I then turn and walk out of the hospital. I'm not sure why I feel so protective of this woman I don't even know, but it probably has something to do with her looking so helpless. It reminded me of myself when I was human and my father was angry, which was most of the time. He'd lose control and beat my mother and I. _Stop thinking about the past. None of it matters anymore. _I tell myself as I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Lisa's number.

Three hours later Lucy, Mark, Lisa, Sarah, a couple of people I don't really know, and myself are sitting at a table in the back of New York's best night club. "Oh my gosh! I love this song! Mark, dance with me!" Sarah yells over the music. I can see Lucy tense up and Mark's eyes get a little bigger. They aren't officially a couple, mostly because they're both too scared to make the first move, but anyone with eyes can see how they feel about each other. Mark looks over at me and gives me a look that says "Please help me." I stand up and face Sarah. "Actually, Mark promised to help Lucy redecorate our apartment. It needs to be done before Lucy's parents arrive tomorrow and they really need to get going." I say, providing Lucy and Mark a reason to get away from Sarah and get some alone time. Hopefully they'll use this time wisely and finally hook up. Sarah looks disappointed and Lucy just gives me a thankful smile. She and Mark leave the club hand in hand. I turn to Sarah and loop my arm with hers. "Come on! Lisa and I can dance with you." I tell her, and any disappointment she felt was gone. We make our way into the crowd of people and start dancing. A man comes up behind me and grabs my waist. His intentions are clear but I'm not looking for that tonight. All I want to do is have some girl's time. I turn to push him away and that's when I see _him_. Across the dance floor, talking and laughing with his sister and youngest brother, is none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah's POV

I absolutely hate night clubs. They're loud, play horrible music, and they're full of drunks. This is definitely not the place I would have chosen to go tonight, but Rebekah insisted and it is her birthday. "For goodness sake, Kol. Do you have to flirt with every dimwit in this place?" Rebekah whines as Kol tries to convince a pretty blonde girl that a night with him would be one she'd never forget. He turns his attention away from the girl and focuses on Rebekah for the first time since we arrived. "Aww, is someone jealous? Can't stand it when you're not the center of attention?" Kol mocks her and she rolls her eyes. I decide that I should cut in before their harmless bickering turns ugly and ruins everyone's night. "Could the two of you continue this another time? We are not here to fight. We came to celebrate." I say, and this time they both roll their eyes. A thousand years old and still they can be quite childish at times. Thankfully they listen to me and soon we're laughing and joking like siblings should. I know the peace won't last long, but at least tonight will be enjoyable for Rebekah. A man approaches Rebekah and asks her to dance. She agrees and walks toward the dance floor with him. I watch her walk away with him, and a woman at the back exit catches my attention. I can't see her face and she leaves very quickly, but something about her seems familiar.

"Something wrong, brother?" Kol asks, noticing my sudden interest. I keep staring at the exit. _Who was that woman? Why did she seem so familiar?_ I couldn't even get a good look at her but I couldn't help but feel like I knew her. "It's nothing, Kol. This place is just a little loud. I'm going to step out for a moment." I tell him, and head for the exit. Once outside it hits me. That scent, why do I recognize it? I smell lemons and mint. _Wait, I know where I've smelt that. In the tomb in Mystic Falls, when I went to free Stefan and I saw Katerina. The day I compelled her to stay there out of anger for her running away. It was very faint then, but now it's clear. It can't be her, though. Can it? What are the odds of running into her when she could be anywhere in the world? _I decide to follow the scent and soon enough I end up at a park. The scent is strong now. She's here somewhere. Then I see it. There's a dark outline of a woman walking toward me slowly, and as she gets closer her features become much clearer. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing and I can barely keep myself from gasping. It is her. She walks closer and I can see that she's nervous, but trying to hide it. She stops about five feet from me and I can't believe her beauty. She's wearing a low-cut red sleeveless blouse with a black leather jacket and black leather skinny jeans with black high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is blowing slightly with the wind. Neither of us say anything for a moment but she breaks the silence.

"I thought about running as far as I could, as fast as I could, but then I realized that I'm really tired of running." She says, trying to appear stronger than I know she feels. Her nervousness seems to have gone away, but I know how great of an actress she is. Elena Gilbert told me all about how Katerina likes to impersonate her. I stare at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Before I can stop myself, words begin to escape my lips. "You don't need to run, Katerina. I have no intentions of hurting you. I am only in New York for my sister's birthday and before you ask, Niklaus is not with us. He remains in Mystic Falls." She seems partially satisfied with my words, but I can tell she doesn't really trust me. I can also tell that she has about a thousand thoughts and questions running through her mind. "There are people here that I care about, Elijah. Are they going to be in danger?" She asks, looking a little scared. I didn't realize that she had any friends left. I heard about her best friend Pearl who was killed by John Gilbert, the witch Emily who was burned in 1864, the witch Lucy who turned her back on Katerina, and Elena's mother Isobel who sacrificed herself so that she could never again be used as a way to hurt Katerina or Elena, but other than those few, I had just assumed she didn't let people in anymore. I smile slightly at her as I reply. "I do not wish to bring you or your loved ones harm, Katerina. I am only here to celebrate my baby sister's birthday. I give you my word, my siblings and I will be no problem to you." I watch her for a moment before she turns and walks away, and I wonder if I'll be seeing her again.

**So, that's chapter 4. I wasn't sure how I wanted the first conversation between Katherine and Elijah to go, but I'm pretty pleased with this. Please read and review. Every time I see a review from someone I get really happy and it inspires me to continue. Thanks for the support!**


	5. An Unexpected Friendship

_Previously..._

_"I do not wish to bring you or your loved ones harm, Katerina. I am only here to celebrate my baby sister's birthday. I give you my word, my siblings and I will be no problem to you." I watch her for a moment before she turns and walks away, and I wonder if I'll be seeing her again._

_The next day..._

Katherine's POV

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening. _Please_ tell me this isn't happening!" I yell as I pace around my apartment. Lucy's following behind me, trying to get me to calm down. "Kat, just sit down and relax. He said he wasn't here to hurt you, or us." She says, grabbing my arm gently. I let her lead me into the livingroom and I sit down on the couch, taking deep breaths. "I just don't know what to do, Lucy. I was finally getting to a better place in my life and suddenly he shows up. Him being here isn't good for me, or my sanity. Being in the same city as him is just too much. I've tried so hard to forget him and then last night he just appears out of nowhere." I stand up and walk over to the window. "You don't understand how I feel around him. I feel weak, powerless, and scared. It's like I'm Katerina Petrova again, and him calling me by my birth name doesn't help it. He broke my heart 500 years ago and it hurt for so long. Now I'm trying to move on with my life and he ends up in the same city as me." I can't stop myself, the words just keep coming. "Oh, and he has the nerve to talk to me as if nothing ever happened! _He compelled me to rot in a tomb_. He was just gonna hand me over to his stupid brother like I meant nothing. Once upon a time, I really thought we were friends, I even thought we could one day be something more, and he _betrayed_ me. Now here he is claiming he means me no harm!" I walk over to the closet and get my jacket. Lucy follows me. "Where are you going?" She asks. I look at her as I open the door to leave. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

I've been walking around New York for three hours now. I have seventeen missed calls and nine texts from Lucy. I know that she's worried and I should give her a call, but I'm just not in the mood to talk. I decide to send her a quick text. "Hey. I'm fine. I probably won't be home til late. Just don't worry. Love you." I press send and walk into a small coffee shop. I sit down in a corner booth and give the waitress my order. The waitress walks away and I pull out my phone, checking to see if Lucy's wrote me back. Sure enough, there is a message telling me that she loves me and to please be safe. "So, you're the other doppelgänger. I must say, you are far prettier than that slut Elena Gilbert." I tense up as I hear her voice. I look up and there she is. _Rebekah Mikaelson_. She's smirking at me as she takes a seat across from me. I keep quiet, not sure what to say. "My brother told me he ran into you last night. I've also been given strict orders not to hurt you or tell Nik of your whereabouts, not that I really want to." She says, looking at me as if she's trying to read me. I finally speak. "And why wouldn't you want to? I thought you and Klaus were close." I tell her, trying not to sound as nervous as I feel. She laughs and then answers. "I love my brother dearly, but I've never approved of his obsession with making hybrids. So why would I wish pain on someone who stopped him from doing the sacrifice? Besides, as far as I can tell it was my brother's that did you wrong, not the other way around. Though I have to tell you, Elijah isn't proud of his actions."

Rebekah throws her head back laughing. I smile and sip on my coffee. We've talked for two hours. At first I was really nervous, but now I feel completely comfortable around her. I'm surprised by how much I like her, the gang back in Mystic Falls make her seem like such a bitch. Then again, I know that they aren't the best judge of character. Rebekah did tell me that she tried to be Elena's friend and ended up with a dagger in her back. I remember the day I walked into the Salvatore boarding house and saw her lying there on the floor. I smirked at Elena and told her that not even I would sink that low, which made her pretty upset. I snap back to reality and focus my attention on Rebekah. She stops laughing for a moment and looks at her phone. "Elijah's calling." She says and smiles mockingly at me. "Would you like to speak to him?" I shake my head quickly, telling her no. She laughs and answers the phone. "Hello, brother. You'd never guess who I'm having coffee with." I give her a pleading look but she just tells me it's okay. "Katerina Petrova." She says and I hear him go silent on the other end of the phone. He warns her not to hurt me and she just laughs at him. "Don't worry, brother. I think we're gonna be great friends. Well, I've gotta go. We were in the middle of some girl talk. Bye!" She hangs up and smiles at me. "So, we're friends now?" I ask and she nods her head. "Don't worry, Katerina, I'm not that bad and I really need this. You have no idea how terrible it is not to have any female friends. All I have is my brother's, and they are absolutely dreadful to shop with."

Elijah's POV

I can't believe what I just heard. Rebekah and Katerina are having coffee together, and they're friends now? That just can't be. I've been in New York less than two days. How did that happen? I hear the door open and I see Kol walk in, blasting music from his iPod. "Kol! Where is the nearest coffee shop?" I ask and he cuts his music off. "About a block from here. Why?" He asks and I ignore his question. I head for the door and walk out as quickly as I can. I know that I'm being impulsive but I need to see her again, and I don't trust Rebekah. I walk quickly all around the block until I see it. I start to cross the street when they catch my eye. They have exited the coffee shop and are walking down the sidewalk. I follow them until I see them approaching an African-American female. I hear Katerina speak. "Lucy! Just in time. This is Rebekah." I listen to Rebekah and Lucy greet each other. Apparently Katerina asked Lucy to join them. They start walking toward a boutique and I walk up behind them. "What do I interrupt?" I ask and they all turn around at once. Katerina looks nervous, Lucy looks confused, and Rebekah just smiles. "Brother, are you stalking us?" Rebekah asks and I mentally curse myself. Why didn't I think about this? I need a reason as to why I'm here. "No, dear sister, I am not. I just thought I'd get something to eat and I happened to see you." I say, and I can tell she's not convinced. Rebekah turns to Lucy and waves her hand toward me. "Lucy, this is my brother, Elijah." She says and I can see a look of understanding spread across Lucy's face. Lucy glances over at Katerina and then looks back at me with an obviously fake smile.

An hour later the four of us are sitting inside a diner with a man named Mark who seems to be Lucy's boyfriend. Rebekah, Lucy, and Mark are talking about Paris. Mark has never been but apparently he, Lucy, and Katerina have plans to go soon. I see Katerina give Lucy a strange look, I guess she still doesn't trust me to know where she plans on going once she leaves New York. Lucy gives Katerina an apologetic glance and then goes back to her conversation. Katerina looks at her phone and stands up. "Sorry to leave like this, but I promised Sarah I'd help her with something. I'll see you guys later." She says, smiling at us as she walks out of the diner. Lucy looks worried. "I think I should check on her." Lucy says, starting to stand up, but Rebekah stops her. "I'm sure she's fine, but just in case, Elijah can go check." Rebekah says and I can see that Lucy doesn't think it's a good idea. I assure her that it's fine and I stand up, heading for the exit. I find Katerina across the street, walking toward what appears to be a park similar to the one I spoke to her at last night. She sits down on a black bench and pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. I walk up to the bench and she looks up at me. "You followed me." She states, rather than asking. "May I sit?" I ask, and after a moment of thinking, she says yes. We don't speak for several minutes. We just sit. I decide to break the silence. "Katerina, I need you to know that I'm sorry for the part I played in my brother's plans all those years ago. I am sorry for leaving you in that tomb, and I am truly sorry for the way your life turned out."

It's been about ten minutes since I apologized and she has yet to say anything. I look over at her and I notice a single tear falling from her eye. Finally, she speaks. "I forgive you, Elijah, but I will never forget." She stands up, attempting to walk away, but I won't let her go so easily this time. I stand up and move in front of her. I am standing only a foot away from her. She stares at me and the look in her eyes is killing me. I have never seen her look so broken. "Katerina, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt, and I certainly never wanted you to die. From the moment we met, I knew that I needed to save you, and I found a way." I say, hoping she'll understand that I did care, and still do. She doesn't seem surprised. "I know about the elixir, Elijah. Damon told me. At first, knowing that you once cared gave me hope, but now... I don't know what to think. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asks, and more tears fall from her eyes. I know what I need to do. 500 years ago I waited too long and I lost her. I never told her how I felt and when I was finally going to, it was too late. Not this time. This time I will not let the moment slip away. "I was a fool, Katerina. I should have told you everything before it was too late. I know that you will never look at me the way you once did, but you need to know something. I loved you. I was in love with you then and I am in love with you now."

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing. You guys are amazing. I hope you like chapter 5! (: Don't forget to read and review.**


	6. Not Too Late

_Previously..._

_"I was a fool, Katerina. I should have told you everything before it was too late. I know that you will never look at me the way you once did, but you need to know something. I loved you. I was in love with you then and I am in love with you now."_

Katherine's POV

Did I just hear that right? I think I did, but it can't be. Elijah Mikaelson is not in love with me. There's just no way. So, then why is he looking at me that way? I know he's waiting for a reply. What do I say? Do I tell him the truth and risk becoming that weak little girl from 1492, or do I lie and protect my pride? My heart is telling me to be honest, but my head is telling me to be smart. I trust Elijah not to physically hurt me, but there's no way I'm going to trust him with my heart again, at least not yet. "Elijah, you have no idea how badly I have wanted to hear that. For so long I thought that you had never cared. I blamed you for everything. Not Klaus. I blamed _you_ because you were the one I trusted. From the moment I met Klaus, I knew I couldn't trust him, but you were different. I loved you, too, and all I ever wanted was to know that it wasn't completely one-sided. The thing is, I don't think it's enough. Not after everything that's happened." I say, and as the words leave my mouth I can feel the tears coming again. He's looking at me like he might cry, too. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see Elijah look so vulnerable, and definitely not because of me. Suddenly I feel sick. I hate knowing that he looks that way because of me, even after everything he did. I take his hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I am willing to forgive you but that's it for now. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again, not like I once I did. Please, just say something." I hold his hand tighter and he just watches me. He pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. "I understand, Katerina." He whispers. He drops my hand and walks away.

I walk into the apartment and head straight for my room. Thank goodness Lucy is still out with Rebekah and Mark, or else she'd be questioning me non-stop about what happened and all I want to do now is think, cry, and think some more. I fall on to my bed and let out a sigh. How did this happen? _Why _did this happen? A few days ago I was perfectly fine, and now my mind is going 100 miles an hour and all I can see when I close my eyes is the image of Elijah standing there, completely heartbroken. The worst part is, I'm not even sure if I believe everything I told him. Maybe it could be enough. Maybe if I just give him a chance, things could work out. It's what I want, and he made it pretty clear that he wants it, too. So, maybe it's not too late. Or maybe I'm just kidding myself. I sigh again as I turn on my side. He should have just left me alone. It would have been so much easier for us both if he had just ignored me. Damn this humanity! Why do I have to care? Once upon a time, I didn't. I just shut it off. Why can't I do that again? _Because that's not you. _I hear the little voice in my head say to me, and as it does I am thrown back in time to a memory that I try not to let myself get caught up in_. _

_I'm standing on a bridge. It's the year 1753 and I'm crying. I hear her voice before I even realize she's there. "Katherine, are you okay?" I turn to face her. "Pearl. How did you find me?" I ask, and she looks at me for a moment before walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me. She holds on tight and I find myself doing the same thing. I don't know how long we stand like that, but I don't care. She's my best friend and I never feel safer than I do when I am with her. I pull back after a while and the tears have stopped. "He's right about me, Pearl. I'm a monster. A cold-hearted, pathetic, monster. All I do is cause trouble." I say, turning away as I feel the tears coming back. Pearl grabs my arm and turns me to her. "Frederick has no idea what he's talking about. He doesn't know you, Kat. Not like I do. You are strong, and you are brave, and you are no monster. I have seen you love and I have seen you care. You are not cold-hearted and you most certainly are not pathetic. I've seen monsters, Katherine, and you are not one." She tells me, looking at me with determination in her eyes. She's the only person who knows more about me than I do. She can read me like a book and I tell her everything. There is nothing she doesn't know about my past and she accepts me for all that I am. In that moment I know, I will never find another friend like Pearl. _I snap back to reality and I look over at a picture of Lucy and I making funny faces. I was right. I never found a friend like Pearl again, because she is irreplaceable, but I found one that's pretty damn close. I lay down and for the first time in a while, I just let my emotions take over. I let myself remember everything. I think about Pearl for most of the night, but once I fall asleep, my dreams are filled with nothing but Elijah.

Elijah's POV

She basically rejected me. I'm not surprised. I did deserve it. I let her down and I can't expect her to just forget that. Maybe it's for the best. I know Niklaus would be furious if he received word that I was in a relationship with one of his biggest enemies. He would probably try to kill her. What was I thinking? There's no way Katerina and I could ever make it. Unless I could convince Niklaus to pardon her. Maybe now that it's not just me wanting to protect her, he'll be more open to the idea of just letting her be free. Rebekah is her friend now, and Niklaus has always wanted Rebekah to be happy, even if he won't admit it. So, perhaps all I need to do is show her that I'm worth another chance. But how do I do that? I hear the front door slam shut and Rebekah struts in with a huge smile on her face. She looks at me and smirks. "So, brother, how was your little chat with my favorite Petrova?" She asks, winking at me. When I don't answer right away, she frowns. "Come on, Elijah. Did you tell her how you feel?" She's walking over to me now. She stops three feet from me. I bow my head slightly as I reply. "Yes. I told her, and she told me that she loved me, too, but that it's not enough." I say, and Rebekah moves to stand right next to me, leaning on the wall. "Give her time, Elijah. This is a lot for her to process. I mean, you've only been back in her life a few days and after 500 years of thinking that you hate her, finding out that you've cared all along must be difficult for her." I know she's right. I also know that for Katerina, I will wait an eternity.

I turn over in my bed. The morning sunlight is pouring in from my window. I barely slept. All I could think about was her. I miss her already. Her words from the night before echo in my head. She's right, it isn't enough. Nothing I say will change the past. Nothing is going to bring her family back, or make her human again, or give her a normal life. Niklaus and I took everything from her. Well, almost everything. She tries so hard to hide it, but I can see it. There is a reason I still call her Katerina, and that's because she's still in there. I didn't know for sure until last night. Most people think she's hopeless, but I know better. I can see it when she looks at me, I can see it when she talks to Lucy, and I can see it when she thinks no one is paying attention. When she's around the Mystic Falls gang, she acts like she doesn't care for anyone but herself, but I think even they can see it. It's the reason the Salvatore brothers have stopped trying to kill her. She may not have the best ways of showing she cares, but in the end, she shows her humanity. Damon told me that she chopped off John Gilbert's fingers and then stabbed him after he killed Pearl. Some people may call that evil, but I call it justice. I hear Kol yelling at the TV and I decide it's time to get up.

Walking downstairs I see Kol playing his new Xbox. He's killing things on the screen and yelling "Die!" I walk past him and into the kitchen where Rebekah is finishing her breakfast. She is dressed up and I can tell she's about to go somewhere. "Plans, sister?" I ask, and she looks up at me smiling. "Yes, actually. I'm going shopping with Lucy, Katerina, and some girls named Lisa and Sarah." She says, standing up to put her plate in the sink. She turns back to me and continues. "You want to join us? I'm sure Kat wouldn't mind." I grin at her mockingly. "You've been friends with her for 24 hours and you're already calling her by her nickname?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Elijah. I'll see you later." She says and walks out. After I hear the door slam shut I walk back into the living room and turn the TV off. "Hey! I was playing that!" Kol yells and throws his controller at me. "Kol, I need your help." I can't believe what I'm about to ask him. He is the last person in the world I should be asking for help, especially when it comes to my relationship, or lack of a relationship, with Katerina, but right now he's my only choice. "You name it, brother." He says, standing up. I look at him for a second, starting to reconsider my options, but I don't have time to think. I need to act before the opportunity passes me by. "I need your help winning over the girl of my dreams."

**And that's chapter 6! The next chapter will be all about Elijah trying to woo Katherine. I want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorited (I know that's not a word but whatever), and followed. Also, I am open to suggestions. If there's something you want to happen in this story, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again everyone. Don't forget to review! (:**


	7. First Date

**Before I get to the story I want to thank these people for reviewing, following, or adding this story to your favorites:**

**LisaLevine, theoriginalbitch, Lady Ascot, mysticgirl125, and all the anonymous reviewers as well. You are all amazing and I am very grateful for your reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. (:**

_Previously... _

_"Kol, I need your help." "You name it, brother." "I need your help winning over the girl of my dreams."_

_Two hours later..._

Katherine's POV

We've been shopping for a couple of hours now and judging by Lucy, Rebekah, Lisa, and Sarah's undying excitement, I can tell we very well may spend the entire day shopping. Usually I'd be all for that, but not today. Today all I want to do is curl up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watch some sappy chick flick. Sarah and Lisa tell us that they have to go because they have a double date. We tell them goodbye and make plans to have dinner the next day and they leave together. Once they're gone, Lucy and Rebekah walk up to me with serious looks on their faces. "What?" I ask, backing away. Rebekah speaks first. "Lisa and Sarah are gone, so you need to start talking." She says, and I try my best to get around them but they just block my path. "I have nothing I need to talk about." I say, even though I know it won't be that easy. Lucy starts to say something, then stops to gasp at something behind me. Rebekah is smiling. I turn around slowly. There at the store entrance is Elijah, holding a dozen roses. I just stare at him, not sure what to say. Rebekah loops arms with Lucy and starts to pull her away. "Come on, Lucy. I think they need to talk." She says, but Elijah tells her to stop. He looks at me with a small smile. "I want everyone to hear this." He walks up to me, stopping only two feet away. He hands me the roses and I can tell that he's nervous, but trying to hide it.

"I have rehearsed what I want to say to you with my brother for the last couple hours and I still don't feel ready, but here goes. Katerina, I know last night you told me that love isn't enough, but I don't believe that. There was a time when I thought love was nothing more than a misinterpretation of lust created by humans, but then I met a woman who changed everything. She told me that life is too cruel and if we cease to believe in love, we have no reason to live. That woman was you, and from that moment on I knew that no one else could ever have my heart. I love you more than you could ever know, and I will not give up. If I have to wait forever, I will." He says, and I can feel the tears threatening to spill. He continues. "I let you slip away once, but not this time. _I love you, Katerina_. That will never change." He finishes and looks into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. I'm at a loss for words. This is so crazy. Never in my existence did I think that I would hear this from Elijah. To swallow his pride like that and tell me how he feels is a huge thing for me. I notice now that a crowd of people have gathered around us. Everyone is watching me with hopeful smiles. I have to say something. "Elijah, I- I love you. I do. I have always loved you, even when I thought I hated you, but I will not make this easy for you. You have to show me that you mean what you say. Actions speak louder than words." I tell him, and he moves closer to me, cupping my cheek with his hand. "I will do anything." He says, and the people gathered around us begin to clap.

Four hours later I am in my bedroom with Rebekah and Lucy. They are going through all of my dresses, shoes, and accessories trying to help me find something to wear. I agreed to have dinner with Elijah and he'll be here to pick me up in one hour. I sit on my bed wearing nothing but lingerie and a robe, I have just finished curling my hair and I'm starting to panic. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be going on a date with Elijah Mikaelson. Rebekah notices my mood change and moves to sit next to me. "Don't worry, Katerina. You could show up wearing potato sack and my brother would still think you're the most amazing woman to ever walk the earth." She jokes, trying to calm me down. I laugh a little, and look at her. "What if he changes his mind about me? What if he realizes that he wants someone better?" I ask, starting to feel sick. She laughs loudly at this and I feel confused. "Why are you laughing?" I ask, and she starts to calm down a little. "Katerina, are you kidding me? Elijah is crazy about you. He always has been. Nothing and no one could ever change that. My brother is desperately in love with you." She says, and I feel a little better. I stand up with a newfound confidence and make my way over to my closet. Ten minutes later I am wearing a knee-length, low-cut, spaghetti-strap black dress and matching high-heels. My hair is falling in perfect curls and my make up is flawless. Rebekah and Lucy look at me proudly, obviously pleased with their work. I hear a knock at the door and smile at them.

Elijah's POV

"Honestly, Kol, which one?" I ask my brother, holding up a dark blue tie and a deep burgundy tie. He looks at me with a bored expression. "Elijah, how long are your clothes even going to be on? You've both been secretly in love with each other for 500 years and you finally have the chance to be together. I give it ten minutes." He tells me, and I'm growing annoyed. "I have more respect for her than that. I'm not going to rush into anything. Now you promised to help me, so which one?" I hold them up again and he finally gives in. "The blue one. Blue's your color." He says, getting up and walking over to the phone. He dials a number and waits for an answer. When someone picks up he begins speaking. "Yes, I need to make sure the table is ready. No, I can't hold. Thank you." He hangs up and dials another number. "When will the car be here? Excellent. " He hangs up again and smiles at me. "Everything is ready, brother. I told you I'd handle it." He says, and I smile at him. I have never loved my baby brother more than I do at this moment. I hear a car honk and Kol rushes to help me with my tie. I look in the mirror and I am actually pleased with the way I look. Kol starts to push me toward the door. "You're going to be late if you don't leave now, and if you're late Rebekah will never shut up about it." He says and I turn to say one quick thing to him. "Thank you, brother." I say and he pats me on the back. "Go get your girl, bro."

I'm standing outside her apartment and I hear her approach the door. When she opens it I can barely stop myself from gasping. She looks absolutely stunning, as always. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. It's strange how she can share a face with two other girls but still manage to be more beautiful than either of them. I kiss her hand. "Hello, Katerina." I say, and she smiles. "Hello, Elijah." I take her hand in mine and we walk to the car. The ride to the restaurant is silent, but we hold hands the entire time. Once we're seated at the restaurant, she speaks. "You look good." She says, and I can barely breathe. "You are beautiful." I reply, and she blushes. We start talking about random things. We talk about our favorite colors, our favorite places to visit, our fondest memories, our favorite foods, but there is one conversation neither of us really want to have. However, toward the end of the date she finally brings it up. "If Klaus found out about us, he would be furious." She says, watching me with a sadness in her eyes. I know she's right, but I don't care what Niklaus thinks. "Do not worry about him, Katerina. I will not let him hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you and I have every intention of making you the happiest woman alive. My brother will not ruin that. He can accept it or not, either way who I love is not his choice to make." I say, and she smiles at me. Her smile is enough to make my undead heart race.

Once we leave the restaurant, we go to another park. This seems to be a recurring thing. She's holding my hand and telling me about a time she and her friend Isobel fell asleep in this very park while watching the stars and talking about their hopes and dreams. Apparently Isobel planned for them to travel the world together, as there was still much Isobel had not seen. She doesn't say anything about Isobel's death, but I already know the ending. They never had the chance to see the world together. Isobel sacrificed her life for Katerina's safety. I see a look of guilt in Katerina's eyes and I can tell that she blames herself. "She sounds like a remarkable woman." I say, and she smiles. "Yeah, she really was." She says, and she changes the subject, asking me about my friends. I don't have many friends, so I decide to tell her about Sam. I tell her how I met him on the plane to New York, about our conversation, and she moves closer to me. She leads me over to a tree and lies down on the ground. She pats the ground next to her and I lie down, too. She tells me that this is where she and Isobel were laying the night they fell asleep. She's looking up at the stars and smiling. Then she moves herself closer to me so that our arms are touching. I put my arm under her neck and she turns toward me, looking into my eyes. I don't know how long we stay like that, but if I could, I would freeze the moment and just stay like this forever. What she does next surprises me. I feel my body heat up as she lifts her face closer to mine. Her eyes search mine, as if seeking permission. I gently caress her cheek with my hand and she smiles. My eyes close as our lips touch.

**It finally happened! They kissed! (: Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. It took me about two hours to write, which is the longest I've spent on any chapter. I re-wrote things over and over again because I just wasn't satisfied. But I think it turned out okay. Please review! I love you guys! (:**


	8. Let's Not Rush

_Previously..._

_"I feel my body heat up as she lifts her face closer to mine. Her eyes search mine, as if seeking permission. I gently caress her cheek with my hand and she smiles. My eyes close as our lips touch."_

_The next morning..._

Katherine's POV

I wake up feeling like I'm on cloud nine. All we did was kiss, but it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I roll out of bed and open the curtain. The sun is shining bright. I smile and walk over to my closet. I pick out a purple sun-dress and put it on with some black flats. I make my way downstairs into the kitchen and Lucy looks at me with a knowing look. "Well, well. Is there something you want to share, Kat?" She asks, and I can feel myself blushing. "Nothing I can think of." I reply, but I can barely contain my excitement. She's watching me closely and I can see that she's worried about something. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I ask, hoping whatever it is can be quickly resolved before it ruins my good mood. She takes a deep breath and says something that completely kills my mood. "I don't think you spending time with Elijah is the best thing for you." She says. I don't say anything and she continues. "Just because he's making an effort for you now doesn't change the fact that for the last 500 years you have been running for your life because of him. He betrayed you. Your family was killed, you've spent your entire existence looking over your shoulder everywhere you go, living in constant fear. Please don't tell me that you've just forgotten about that. Bringing you flowers and taking you on a date does _not_ make things better." She finishes, and I finally speak. "Thank you for being concerned, Lucy, and you're right. He let me down in the past, and I won't forget, but he's trying to make things right. I love you for being so protective, but I trust him." I say, and I walk out of the kitchen, heading for the door.

I walk and walk and walk. I don't know how long I've been walking, but I know that I'm pretty far from the apartment. When I woke up I felt as if I was on top of the world, but now all I can think about is my conversation with Lucy. I know she has a point, but I can't help the way I feel. I love Elijah, and nothing will change that. Maybe this is all a bit rushed, but it feels so right. When I'm with him, I don't feel like the monster I've become over the years. He looks at me as if I'm just _Katerina_. Sure, Lucy looks at me the same way most of the time, but there are so many things about me that she wants to change. The fact that I'm a vampire, for one. She doesn't like what I am, she doesn't like that I have to drink blood to survive, or that I sometimes snap and kill people. Anytime she sees my vampire side, she looks at me like she's scared of me. Elijah looks at me like he understands me, and it's so great. Don't get me wrong, Lucy is amazing and I love her more than anything in this world. No one, not even Elijah, can come before her in my heart. She's my best friend and she's pulled me through my darkest times, but that doesn't change the fact that, despite her being a witch, she's human. She just could never fully understand. Elijah hurt me pretty bad, but I'm ready to let that go. I pull out my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the second ring. "Elijah, um, do you think you could meet me somewhere? Lucy and I... Well, we had a disagreement and I really need to see you." I say and he tells me that he can meet me in twenty minutes. I hang up and head for the diner where I met Rebekah. I sit and wait, and I can't help but smile when I see him walk in.

He stares at me with a sad expression on his face when I tell him what Lucy told me earlier. He takes my hand in his and looks in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Katerina. I never meant to cause any trouble between you and Lucy. I understand where she's coming from, though. I can't change the past." He says, with a broken look in his eyes. I squeeze his hand gently and lean closer. "Elijah, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm still hurt over what happened 500 years ago, but I'm moving past that. I love you, and that's all that matters. Lucy is my best friend and she's just being protective, but once she sees how wonderful you are, she'll understand." I say and my phone beeps. I look and see that there's a voicemail from Lucy. I forgot my ringer was off. _"Kat, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend, and best friends are supposed to worry about each other, it's only natural. Please call me." _I hang up and look at Elijah. He's watching me and waiting to see if I'm going to call her. I tell him that I'll be quick and walk to the restroom. Once there, I call Lucy. "Kat? I'm so sorry." She says and I smile slightly. "It's okay, Lucy. I just wanted to tell you that I'm with Elijah right now, so it might be a while before I get home." I say, and I can hear her sigh on the other end of the line. "Okay, just be careful and call me later. Again, I'm sorry. I don't approve of this relationship you want to have with Elijah, but if you're really serious about him, I guess I could try to like him." She says and I laugh. "Thank you, Lucy. That's all I want. I'll see you later. Love ya!" I say, and she tell me she loves me, then hangs up. I walk out and smile at Elijah.

Elijah's POV

Thanks to vampire-hearing, I can listen to Katerina and Lucy's conversation. I smile near the end of their talk. I was worried when Katerina first told me of their argument this morning, but now I'm feeling a lot better. As long as Lucy is willing to try to be okay with me, maybe Katerina and I really do have a fighting chance. Katerina walks out and smiles at me. I smile back and she takes a seat. "So, it went well?" I ask and she smirks. "As if you weren't eavesdropping." She says and laughs. I laugh back and raise my hands in an okay-you-caught-me way. She looks at me seriously for a moment than asks me something that I wasn't expecting. "Do you ever wear anything other than suits?" She looks at me, waiting for an answer. I can't stop the laughter that comes from my mouth. She raises an eyebrow, smiling at me. "Yes. I find suits to be quite uncomfortable to sleep in, so at night I wear pajama pants." I say and she laughs loudly. Her laugh is so contagious. She calms down and stares at me. "I'd kill to see you in pajamas. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think a man in a suit is very sexy, but how many people can say that they've seen Elijah Mikaelson in _pajamas_?" She says and I laugh even harder. When we've both calmed down, I take a sip of my coffee, but what she says next makes me choke on it. "But then again, you only wear pajamas when you go to sleep, and if I was there, I doubt you'd be wearing _anything_." She says, smirking again. I recover from my shock and lean closer to her, smirking back at her. "Katerina, is that your way of saying you want to see me naked?" I ask, and she blushes. "Let's not rush things, Elijah." She says, standing up and throwing some money on the table for the waitress.

We're walking through Times Square and she's telling me about the day she met Lucy. Lucy was sixteen years old, and standing on the edge of a building about to jump when Katerina found her. They talked for a while and eventually Katerina convinced her to give life another chance. "That night, I thought that _I _had saved _her_, but over the years, she's been the one saving me." She says, and I can see the adoration in her eyes. She truly loves this person. We make our way to a bench in a nearby park. I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips, kissing it gently. I realize then how much time has passed since we left the diner. It's dark out and the moon is shining down on us. I look at Katerina and I am once again taken aback by her beauty. She's looking at me, and as if by some unseen force our faces are getting closer. I see her eyes flutter shut and I close mine. I press my lips to hers and she runs her fingers through my hair. Our tongues dance together and I pull her closer. The next thing I know, she is straddling me. My hands are holding on to the small of her back and she is kissing me with much more passion than she did the night before. I let my hand travel down to her thighs, but I won't go any further than that. At least not tonight. We continue just like that for about fifteen minutes. She pulls away slowly and gazes into my eyes. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Elijah." She says, tracing my jaw line with her fingers. I play with one of her curls and smile at her. "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to do the same tomorrow." I say, and she leans down, kissing me gently. "I would love that." She whispers.

We're walking to her apartment and as we approach the door, we see that it has been kicked in. Lucy runs out and hugs Katerina tightly. "Thank God! I have been so worried. I've tried calling over and over but you never picked up." She's crying and speaking quickly. Katerina grabs her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "My phone died. Lucy, what's wrong? What happened?" Katerina asks, looking at the door. Lucy goes pale and more tears fall from her eyes. "He was here, Katerina. He tried to get in, but he wasn't invited. He said he'll be back." She's sobbing now and I'm silently freaking out. There's only one person who comes to mind at this moment. Katerina looks worried. "He? Who is he, Lucy?" She asks, and Lucy's shaking. "Klaus." As soon as the name leaves Lucy's lips Katerina stops breathing. Katerina looks at me with worry in her eyes. I've never seen her so scared. I look around for any sign that he's still around but find none. I grab Lucy and Katerina and pull them into the apartment. Katerina's freaking out now. "He was here, Elijah. If it weren't for the barrier he could have killed Lucy. What do we do?" She asks, pacing frantically. Lucy is sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, and she's shaking slightly. I walk over to Katerina and grab her arms. She looks at me, trying to pull herself together. "Katerina, do you remember what I told you last night?" I ask, and she nods. "I'm going to protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you or Lucy. Now listen to me closely, Klaus will be back. Maybe soon. We need to be-" I'm cut off mid-sentence by the sound of someone walking up the steps. Lucy jumps up and Katerina tenses. I turn around quickly, pushing Katerina behind me. Niklaus smiles at me with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Well, if it isn't my traitor brother and his troublesome whore."

**Uh oh, Klaus is in New York! Well, that's chapter 8. Please review and let me know what you think. (:**


	9. Klaus

_Previously..._

_Lucy jumps up and Katerina tenses. I turn around quickly, pushing Katerina behind me. Niklaus smiles at me with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Well, if it isn't my traitor brother and his troublesome whore."_

Katherine's POV

I can't breathe, I can't move, and I can't speak. My hand is squeezing Elijah's left arm and I just stand there. Klaus is eyeing me and then he looks over to Lucy. I look at Lucy and I can see the fear in her eyes. Suddenly I feel a fierce protectiveness come over me. I flash to Lucy and stand directly in front of her. Elijah moves closer to me and finally speaks to his brother. "Niklaus, you really need to learn some manners." He says, and Klaus smirks. "I call them as I see them." Klaus says, leaning against the invisible barrier. I can feel myself growing angry. Who is he to judge me? What right does he have? He looks at me, and Elijah walks closer to him. Elijah stops three feet from him. "Listen to me, Niklaus. If you dare touch one hair on her head, I will destroy you. I care about her and I am going to protect her, as well as the people she loves. I will _fight_ for her, because I _love_ her. As long as I am breathing, I will protect her against you and anyone else who wishes her harm." He says, and my heart fills with love. Klaus stares at me for a moment and I see something in his eyes that I've never seen before. _Understanding_. However, the look passes as quickly as it came. By the expression on Elijah's face, I know that he saw it, too. "You should know where I'm coming from Niklaus. What is the lovely blonde's name again? Caroline, I believe." Elijah says, and Klaus takes a deep breath. I remember now a conversation I had with Damon over the phone. He told me about Klaus being obsessed with Caroline. I couldn't believe it, but the look on Klaus's face tells me that it's true.

Klaus sighs as he starts to back away. "You know what, Elijah? I have better things to do right now." He starts to walk down the steps but stops, looking over his shoulder at us. "Yes, brother, the day has come. The great Niklaus Mikaelson has fallen in love, but don't you think for one minute that I've gone soft." He pauses to look at Lucy. "Because I might just have to kill someone to prove you wrong." He says, finally leaving. Once he's gone, I let out a sigh of relief. Lucy falls back on to the couch, still shaking. Elijah walks over to me and caresses my cheek with his hand. "Katerina, I told you I'd protect you, and I am going to." He says. I let the tears I've been holding back fall as he pulls me into a tight embrace. We stand like that for a moment, before Lucy interrupts us. "Well, I hate to break up whatever it is you two are doing, but I'm freaking out here. What are we going to do?" She asks, standing up and pacing. I take a deep breath and look at Elijah, hoping he has some kind of advice. "I know my brother. He isn't as cruel as he once was, but he's right. He hasn't gone soft. I don't think he'll try to kill you, not now that we're together and you're both under my protection, but I wouldn't put it past him to hurt you somehow." He says, and I feel warmth spread through my heart when I hear him say "we're together". I look over at Lucy, and make a decision. "Lucy, you need to get out of New York." I say, and Lucy stares at me like I'm crazy. "I'm not leaving you, Katerina. Never again." She says, but I'm not changing my mind.

I'm going through all of Lucy's clothes and belongings, filling up suitcases. She's unpacking as I pack, protesting the entire time. Finally, I grab her arm. "Lucy, I am not kidding. You can not stay with me. It isn't safe for you. I'm going to call Mark and tell him that you're going on vacation and he needs to go with you." I tell her, and we're both crying now. She shakes her head. "I am not leaving you, Katherine. You can't make me!" She yells, and I fight the urge to yell back. I'm not proud of what I do next, but it's the only thing I can think of. I punch her in the face, knocking her out. I catch her before she hits the ground and Elijah watches from the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. "Katerina, what are you doing?" He asks, and I quickly re-pack everything she's unpacked. "I can't let her stay in New York and we don't have time to negotiate. Please, just help me get these suitcases downstairs." I say. He looks at me defeated, and starts picking up the suitcases. I pull out my phone and dial Mark's number. I know what I need to do, and now I'm wishing I had done it sooner. Mark knows that Lucy's a witch, but he doesn't know about any other supernatural beings. He's about to find out, though. I tell him to pack his bags quickly and come over. When I hang up I walk over to Lucy and pick her up bridal style. I bring her downstairs and lay her on the couch. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. But this is the absolute worst time for you to be so stubborn. I just really hope you understand that I'm doing this because I love you." I say, kissing her forehead.

Elijah's POV

I watch Katerina kiss Lucy quickly on her forehead, then walk over to the closet next to the door. She takes out a small box. "What are you doing?" I ask, and she removes an empty vial from the box. "I have a friend who stays in Mystic Falls, her name is Meredith Fell. I've known her since she was born. Her mother and I were good friends. She's a doctor and every week I send her a few vials of my blood. She uses my blood to save lives. I'm going to fill this vial and give it to Mark to give to Lucy when she wakes up. I don't like her being in pain." She says, and she bites into her wrist, letting her blood pour into the vial. She places this vial in Lucy's purse. I walk over to her and she turns to face me. "You should go with her, Katerina." I say, and I can see hurt in her eyes. "I can't, Elijah. Not now." She tells me, raising her hand to caress the side of my face. I take her hand in mine and raise it to my lips, kissing it. She steps into my arms and we stand in a silent embrace for several minutes. She pulls back slightly and we lock eyes. I lean down, kissing her softly. When I pull back, she opens her eyes. We take a minute to just stare into each other's eyes. "I will deal with my brother, Katerina. I promise you that. Somehow, I'll make him see that his behavior towards you is unfair. He may never approve of us, but I believe I can get him to leave you alone." I tell her, and she gives me a small smile. It may take some time, but I'm confident that one day we will all be able to live in peace.

I hear a knock at the door and I make my over to it, opening it slowly. As soon as I open it, Mark rushes in. He runs over to Lucy. Katerina walks out of the kitchen and hugs Mark tightly. I feel slightly jealous, but I quickly get over it. There's nothing between Mark and Katerina, they are just good friends, more like brother and sister really. "We need to get her into your car, and then you need to get to the airport as quickly as possible. I called in some favors and all the arrangements have been made. By this time tomorrow, you will both be in Paris." Katerina says quickly, while picking Lucy up. She looks at him seriously. "And no matter what she says, or threatens to do, you need to get her on that plane and do not let her out of your sight." She says, and he follows her out to the car. He looks at me, begging for answers. She places Lucy in the car and shuts the door. "Kat, what's going on?" He asks, and Katerina places her hands on his shoulders. "Lucy can explain everything to you. Just know that her life could be in danger if you don't get her out of New York." She says, and that's all it takes to get him fully on board. He gets in the car and leaves as quickly as he can. Katerina watches until the car is out of sight. "Katerina! Elijah! Thank God you're okay!" I hear Rebekah yell, and we turn around just as Rebekah and Kol approach us. Rebekah runs past me and hugs Katerina, spinning her around a few times. Kol just pats me on the back.

We decide to move our conversation to a diner down the street because Lucy isn't there to invite Rebekah and Kol inside the apartment. Katerina and I have just finished telling them what happened with Niklaus. They tell us that Niklaus decided to surprise Rebekah with a visit and when she wouldn't tell him where Elijah was, he nagged Kol until he gave in and told him everything. "Nik is pretty angry about the two of you being together, but I think if we just give it some time, he'll get a little more used to the idea." Rebekah says, trying to make Katerina feel better, but we all know that it won't be that simple. "I don't know you very well, Katerina, but you make my brother happy. Therefore, I will help Rebekah and Elijah keep you safe." Kol says, and I can hardly believe it. We all know that Kol loves his family, but he almost never shows it. He doesn't like to come off as weak. Katerina smiles at him and Rebekah and I do the same. I glance down at my watch and see that it is almost midnight. Katerina yawns and I stand, offering her my hand. She takes it and stands as well. "We'll be going now. It's late. Kol, Rebekah, thank you." I say and Katerina thanks them as well. We walk out of the diner and back to her apartment. Just as I'm about to leave, she stops me. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone." She says, and I smile. I walk over to her and kiss her quickly. We go to her bedroom and she leaves me to take a shower. While she's gone, Kol brings me some clothes. She walks back in twenty minutes later, wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I change into some pajama pants and realize that Kol didn't bring me a shirt. I tell myself that we're both adults and it's okay. Ten minutes later we're lying in bed, her head resting on my bare chest. I listen to her breathing and I can feel myself drifting off. That night, I have the best sleep of my life.

**And that's chapter 9! So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. (:**


	10. Girlfriend and Boyfriend?

_Previously..._

_Ten minutes later we're lying in bed, her head resting on my bare chest. I listen to her breathing and I can feel myself drifting off. That night, I have the best sleep of my life._

_The next morning..._

Katherine's POV

I wake up alone. The sun is shining in through the window and I look around for Elijah. My heart sinks when I don't see him, but then I hear someone moving around downstairs. I smile and walk over to my closet, thinking about last night. I fell asleep in Elijah's arms. I feel like a giddy teenage girl. I pick out a pair of red high-heels that match my red nails, some tight leather skinny jeans, and a red sleeveless shirt. The shirt comes up just above my belly button, showing off my white diamond belly ring . I then go over to my desk to curl my hair. Once it's curled, I fix it into a low, side pony tail. I put in some gold hoop ear rings, a gold bracelet with diamonds, and a gold chain necklace that says _Katerina_, a birthday gift from Lucy. Next I work on my make up, and once I'm satisfied with how I look, I go downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage makes me smile. I walk into the kitchen just as Elijah turns off the stove. "Good morning." I say, and he turns to look at me, smiling. "Good morning, Katerina." He replies, walking over to me. He looks at my attire and smiles wider. "You look stunning." He whispers, before pulling me into a kiss. We pull away and he walks over to the table, pulling out a chair for me. "Breakfast? I didn't know what you'd prefer, so I just made whatever I could find." He says, and I smile, taking my seat. He takes a seat next to me and I compliment his cooking skills, which makes him blush.

We clean up together, and I give our leftovers to a stray dog who looks like he could really use a bite to eat. I walk into the livingroom and check my phone for the first time. I have 47 missed calls from Lucy and several angry texts as well. I take a deep breath and call her back. Elijah walks in and takes a seat on the couch. Lucy answers on the fourth ring. "What the hell is wrong with you?! _You knocked me out!_ I can't believe you did that! How dare you!" She yells, and I pull the phone away from my ear. I have very sensitive hearing. I wait for her rant to end before I speak. "I know you're angry and I'm more than okay with that if it means that you're safe. I'm sorry for the way I had to get you to leave, but I don't regret anything else. My top priority right now is keeping you safe. So, how's Paris?" I ask, and I hear her sigh on the other end of the line. She doesn't say anything for a minute, and if it wasn't for the sound of her breathing I would have thought she hung up on me. Finally, she answers. "I understand why you did what you did, I'm just angry at the way you did it. But I'm trying to imagine myself in your shoes, and honestly, I know I would have done the same thing. Oh, and Paris is fabulous, just as you said it would be." I smile at her words. Lucy definitely isn't one to hold a grudge.

One hour later, Elijah and I are making out on the couch. We're interrupted by his phone ringing. It's Klaus. He almost lets it go to voicemail, but decides against it. I sit up, still straddling Elijah. He has one hand on my hip, and the other is holding the phone. I listen silently to their conversation, while kissing Elijah's neck softly. "Niklaus, I'm busy." Elijah says, drawing small circles on my skin with his thumb. "I just wanted to apologize about last night, Elijah. I think I may have overreacted." Klaus says, and I raise up, giving Elijah a questioning look. For a moment I'm hopeful, but then he continues. "If you want to have a relationship with a filthy, good for nothing, waste of space, stupid skank who ruined my life, who am I to judge?" He says, and Elijah's grip on the phone tightens. "Come say that to my face, Niklaus." Elijah growls. His anger is obvious, and I can feel my own temper flaring as well. Klaus laughs loudly into the phone. "Oh, brother, I'm just messing with you. Lighten up, Elijah." He says, but Elijah isn't going to lighten up anytime soon. "Niklaus, I'm not looking for war, but so help me God, if you are a threat to Katerina, I will take you down." He says, and I place my left hand on his chest. Klaus is silent for a moment. "Save the speech, brother. I've already heard it from both Rebekah and Kol. I wasn't even really listening before they pointed out that, had it not been for her, I wouldn't have been able to kill father and I never would have met my lovely Caroline. I don't approve of this relationship, Elijah, but in all honestly, I'm done with Katerina. I'm a hybrid now, I have everything I ever wanted. Well, I will just as soon as I remove that mutt from Caroline's life, but other than that, all is well. I'm not looking for war, either, but I don't like her and I never will. "

Elijah's POV

I hang up the phone. I'm both confused and surprised. It's so unlike Niklaus to just give up on something, but then again, he's right. Thanks to Katerina, he was able to kill his greatest enemy and he met the love of his life. Katerina wraps her arms around my neck, and I pull her in for another kiss. We may not have Niklaus's blessing, but at least I know Katerina is safe. She pulls away and stares into my eyes. "Elijah, I know that it's soon, but I need to know. Before we go any farther, I need to know what we are." She says, and I smile at her. "We are whatever you want us to be." I say, and she smiles back. "Well, the phrase they're using these days is _boyfriend and girlfriend_." She whispers, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I caress her cheek as I reply. "Then that is what we are." I say, and she leans in to kiss me gently. "I should tell Lucy that everything's okay. I don't want her to worry about me." She says and I nod my head in agreement. She kisses me once more before standing up. She dials Lucy's number, and as she does I receive a text from Rebekah. _Nik told me about your conversation. Can Kol and I meet the two of you for dinner later? _I quickly reply, telling her that I'll get back to her on that request shortly.

Katerina and I are walking hand in hand down a back alley when she gets a call. She doesn't recognize the number. but answers anyway. "Hello?" She asks, and there's a nervous sounding woman on the other line. "Um, yes.. My name is Veronica. Veronica Garcia. I was given this number at the hospital the other night. Uh, are you Katerina?" She asks, and a look of realisation spreads across Katerina's face. She smiles and then answers. "Yes, I am. I was hoping you would call. How are you doing?" Katerina asks. Veronica sounds much more confident now. "I'm great, thanks to you. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am for what you did. The doctor said that I had a concussion. He said that I took quite a beating and I probably wouldn't have made it more than a block if I hadn't been found. So, thank you." She says, and Katerina smiles. "You're welcome. Look, is there anything that I can do? Anything at all that you need?" She asks, but Veronica declines her offer, not wanting to take advantage of Katerina. Katerina insists that it isn't a problem, but Veronica is stubborn. Katerina invites Veronica to have dinner with her tomorrow and Veronica accepts the invitation. They set a time and hang up. I look at her with one brow raised, wanting an explanation about who Veronica is.

We walk into the same diner we had been in the night before. Rebekah and Kol are sitting in the same booth, as well. Kol makes a comment about making this booth _our booth _and we all laugh. An hour later Kol is telling us about all the women he's met since he arrived just a week ago. "You're so lucky you're a vampire, Kol, or God only knows what kind of diseases you would have." Rebekah jokes. Kol fakes a look of offense, before laughing and agreeing with her. I decide to ask about Niklaus. "Don't worry. He's gone back to Mystic Falls, no doubt to think of more ways to win Caroline's affections. That seems to be all he cares about these days." Rebekah says, and I can see relief in Katerina's eyes. Twenty minutes later Katerina and I part ways with my siblings. We walk back to Katerina's apartment and once inside I tell her that I need to go to Rebekah's place to grab some clothes. She kisses me and tells me to hurry back. I go to Rebekah's apartment, take a shower, grab some extra clothes, and make my way back to Katerina's apartment. I walk up to her bedroom and I see her sitting on her bed, wearing a thin, black nightgown that ends about six inches from her knees, hardly covering anything. Her laptop is in her lap and I hear Lucy's voice coming from it. Katerina tells her that she has to go and they tell each other goodbye after exchanging _I love you_s_. _She stands and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her softly at first, but it quickly becomes more passionate. We make our way to the bed. That night, we finally give in, and it is more magnificent than I ever imagined it could be.

**And that's chapter 10! All is well... Or is it? Next chapter, Katherine will come face to face with someone she knew in the 1940s. Possibly a man... Please review! (:**


	11. A Reunion

_Previously..._

_She stands and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her softly at first, but it quickly becomes more passionate. We make our way to the bed. That night, we finally give in, and it is more magnificent than I ever imagined it could be._

_One week later..._

Katherine's POV

Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and I are sitting at _our booth_ having breakfast together. Rebekah twirls her hair with her finger as she tells us the story of how she met "the most gorgeous man to ever grace this earth". Apparently she met him at a nightclub last night. He was feeding from a black-haired woman when she approached him. They talked for hours and he told her that he's in New York searching for an old friend, but he wouldn't tell her who. She doesn't seem to mind though, she just keeps going on about how beautiful he was. Kol tells her that she shouldn't trust so easily and she rolls her eyes, telling him to stop being such a buzz kill. They then get into an argument about which of them is more fun to be around. Kol looks at me. "Katerina, you're an honest person. Who do you prefer to spend time with? Me or my sister?" He asks, and I shake my head. "No way. I am not getting in the middle of this." I say, and he laughs before turning back to Rebekah, continuing their debate. Elijah watches them with an amused grin. My phone beeps and I take it out of my pocket. It's a message from Mark. I open it up and see a picture of him and Lucy on the Eiffel tower. They're wrapped in each other's arms, smiling at the camera, which makes me smile. Rebekah wants to know what it is so I show her. "Aww, they are so adorable." She says, and I agree. Kol smirks and ruins the moment. "Oh, please. He's smiling because he knows that he's gonna get laid when they get back to the hotel."

Rebekah and I decide to go shopping. We leave the guys at the diner and make our way to a small, but expensive, boutique. Elijah and I agreed to meet each other back at the apartment at six so we can go out for dinner. Rebekah is picking out ear rings while I look at the necklaces. "Have I told you yet how grateful I am to finally have someone to shop with?" She says. I smile at her. "Yeah, the first day we met." I remind her and she smiles. "Right. God, we've only been friends for about two weeks but it feels like so much longer." She tells me, holding up a pair of silver ear rings, wanting my opinion. I nod my head approvingly and she walks over to the cashier. It really does feel like it's been forever. I already think of her as a sister, and Kol as a slightly annoying but lovable brother, and Elijah.. I smile as I think of Elijah. Every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach. He makes me feel whole inside, and that's a feeling I never thought I'd have again. I love him so much, and it kind of scares me. I have a lot of friends, people I care about, people who are close to me, but I've always tried to steer clear of romantic attachments. Other than Elijah, there have only been two men to ever get so close to my heart. Stefan and Kevin. Stefan was a fling, but Kevin was more. I quickly push the thought of my past loves out of my mind. None of it matters anymore. They are my past. Elijah is my present, and my forever.

I walk up to the entrance of my apartment and I see a man trying to peek into my window. I can't see his face, but he's blonde. I clear my throat and he turns around. My jaw drops slightly and I can hardly believe my eyes. "Good evening, Katherine. Long time no see, dear friend." He says, smiling brightly. I recover from my shock and smile, flashing over to him to pull him into a hug. "Kevin!" I yell with delight. He spins me around, laughing. We finally break apart and I look him over. His hair is shorter than it was the last time I saw him, which was in 1946, but other than that, he looks exactly the same. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I ask, and he takes a deep breath. "Well, you're not the easiest person to track down, but after years of researching, learning more about your past and your habits, I was able to find a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of your friend Meredith Fell. I then tracked down Meredith Fell, and after hours of trying to convince her I wasn't a threat to you, she still wouldn't tell me how to find you. So, I compelled someone to break into her apartment and find anything that had to do with you and he found an address, and now here I am." He finished, and I can't help but laugh at his persistence. I'm about to say something when I hear Elijah's voice. "Katerina?" Elijah says slowly. I turn around and he's wearing a look of confusion. I briefly wonder how much he just saw.

Elijah's POV

I'm on my way to Katerina's apartment. When I turn the corner, I freeze. Katerina is wrapped in a man's arms and he's spinning her around. They're both laughing. Suddenly I am full of jealousy and I want to rip this man's arms off. He puts her down and I listen to them speaking. I've learned that his name is Kevin and he's tracked her down. Finally, I make my way over to them, speaking up. "Katerina?" She turns around quickly, a nervous look on her face, and what else is there... _Guilt_? "Elijah." She breathes out, before straightening herself up and walking over to me with a small smile on her face. I'm not smiling though. I want to know why this man felt the need to track her down. Her smile fades. Finally, Kevin speaks. "Katherine, who is this guy?" He asks, as if I'm an unwanted interruption, and she turns to face him, then looks back to me. "Kevin, this is Elijah. My _boyfriend_. Elijah, this is Kevin. My very _old friend_." She says, and I can see that he's unhappy, though he tries to cover it with a fake smile. Katerina continues. "Kevin, I think it'd be best if you just go now. It was nice to see you, though." She says, and I wonder why she wants him gone now. If he was just a friend, she wouldn't be so nervous. They must have a more complicated history. "Well, can I at least have your number? So we can meet up or something." He asks, and I can barely contain my anger. "I don't think that's a good idea. Please, just go." She says, and he finally gives in. "I get it. He's your boyfriend now and you don't have time for your ex." He says, and the glint in his eye tells me that he only added that last part to get to me.

Once we get inside, Katerina walks over to the couch and takes a seat, avoiding making eye contact with me. I lean against the wall and stare at her. I want answers. "Is there something you want to tell me, Katerina?" I ask, and she finally looks at me. She takes a deep breath before responding. "Kevin is just a face from my past." She says, but I'm not buying it. "I heard what he said, Katerina. He was more than that." I say, and she sighs in defeat. "Our relationship was complicated, at best. He was my friend first, then my best friend, and we gradually became more, but we couldn't make it work, so we went our separate ways and lost contact with each other. Or, I lost contact with him. I was hurt and I just wanted away from him. This is the first time I've seen him in nearly fifty years." She says, standing up to walk over to me. I do feel slightly better to know that whatever they had between them was fifty years ago. I'm still not satisfied, though. "If you wanted away from him so badly, why were you so happy to see him again?" I ask, and she opens her mouth to speak, then closes it. I laugh bitterly, moving away from her. I need to get out of here before she sees a darker side of me. I walk toward the door. "Where are you going? Elijah, please don't leave." She asks, and I can hear the pain in her voice. "I'm going to Rebekah's. I think you have some things to figure out. I'll see you tomorrow, Katerina." I say, leaving her standing in the middle of the dark living room.

I'm sitting on a bar stool in Rebekah's kitchen. Kol is sitting next to me, pouring us more drinks. Rebekah left to check on Katerina after making sure I was okay. I won't admit it, but I'm glad Rebekah went to check on her. Part of me feels bad for leaving her like that, but I could feel my anger threatening to explode and I didn't want to hurt her. "Come on, Elijah. It's not like she invited him over. He found her and she sent him away." Kol says, trying his best to comfort me. I shake my head. "Only because I showed up. You didn't see the way they were when she didn't know I was watching. They were all over each other." I say, and Kol sighs. "Did she kiss him?" He asks. "No." I reply. "Did she say something along the lines of _I love you _or _I miss you_?" He asks, and suddenly I'm feeling worse about myself. "No.." I say quietly. "She didn't, but she also couldn't tell me why she was so happy to see him. She didn't say she missed him or that she still loves him, but she also didn't say that she _didn't_. She just looked at me, speechless." I say, and I feel the anger returning. Kol takes my glass from me. "I think you've had enough, Elijah." He takes my glass to the sink then looks at me seriously. "I know you're upset, but you are a complete fool if you can't see how much that woman loves you. This man showing up doesn't change that. So, she has a past. We all do. Do you remember what you told me the day you asked for my help winning Katerina over? You told me that you didn't fight for her 500 years ago and you lost her. Do you really want that to happen again?" He asks, and I know he's right.

**And that's chapter 11. Let me know what you think. (:**


	12. He's The One

_Previously..._

_"I know you're upset, but you are a complete fool if you can't see how much that woman loves you. This man showing up doesn't change that. So, she has a past. We all do. Do you remember what you told me the day you asked for my help winning Katerina over? You told me that you didn't fight for her 500 years ago and you lost her. Do you really want that to happen again?" _

_The next morning..._

Katherine's POV

I wake up alone for the first time in two weeks. My heart is heavy and all I want is for Elijah to walk through my door and make it all better. How did this happen? How did I manage to screw everything up in such a short amount of time? We were just fine yesterday morning, and now I feel like everything is just falling apart. I force myself to get out of bed and make my way over to my closet. I choose a pair of really short shorts and a simple tank top. I put on some flats and a little makeup. I tie my hair up in a loose pony tail. I just don't feel like dressing up today. I hear a knock on the door and I flash downstairs as fast as I can, praying that it's Elijah waiting on the other side of the door. My hope is crushed when I open the door and see Kevin with a smug look on his face. "What are you doing here?" I ask a little more harshly than I intended. "Come on, Kathy. Your _boyfriend _isn't here. You don't have to pretend you don't want to see me." He says, smirking. I take a deep breath and suddenly there is so much I want to say. "Listen, Kevin. I'm sorry that you wasted your time looking for me, but I disappeared for a reason. I didn't want you to find me, and I don't want you here now. You've done enough, please just go." I say, trying to shut the door. He yells my name and I stop to look at him. "Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily? I have never given up on us and I never will. Sooner or later you're gonna realize how much better I am than that ridiculous british twit." He says, and before I even realize what I'm doing, I've knocked him to the ground.

I jump up and slam him into the brick wall. I know the black veins under my eyes are showing, but I don't care. "Don't you _dare _speak that way about him." I hiss and he struggles beneath my tight grip. "If you think for one second that I'm gonna let you come between Elijah and I, you are dead wrong." I tell him, letting him go. He drops to the ground and gasps. "What the hell is your problem?" He asks, glaring at me as he stands up. "I'll tell you what my problem is. My problem is you. You come to New York, cause Elijah and I to fight, and-" I'm cut off by the sound of him laughing. "You're fighting because of me? Well, I can't say I'm sorry about that." He says, smiling smugly. All I want to do is shove a stake through his heart. "You know what? The only thing I care about right now is fixing things between Elijah and I. You may not want to believe it, but it's time you get this through your thick skull. I do not love you. The only man I give a damn about is Elijah. I'm in love with him, and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to change that." I say, turning around to walk inside. "You're so desperate to fix things, but it looks like you're the only one. I mean, where is prince charming?" He says, and I freeze in my steps. I hold back my tears as his words sink in. I'm about to answer, but then I hear Elijah's voice. "I'm right here." I turn around quickly and Elijah is smiling at me.

I walk down the steps slowly, not sure what to do, but Elijah steps forward and pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug him back just as tightly. I hear Kevin scoff and I pull away from Elijah. I look at Kevin, not even trying to hide how annoyed I am that he's still there. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're still here?" I ask sarcastically. Elijah laughs before literally sweeping me off my feet. He carries me bridal style into the apartment, ignoring Kevin's presence completely. Once we're inside he puts me down, only to push me against the wall, his lips crashing onto mine. I take control, flashing us over to the couch. I straddle him and we both laugh. "So, does this mean all is forgiven?" I ask hopefully, and his only response is to pull me down to kiss me again. I pull back and he holds on tightly to my hips. "I could never stay angry with you, Katerina. Especially after everything you said outside to Kevin." He says, and I blush slightly. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask, and he smiles. "All of it. I was coming over to apologize for acting the way I did last night, and I saw him approach your door. I know it's not polite to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself." He says, and now I'm smiling. I stand up and he looks confused. I take off my tank top and smile mischievously at him. He shifts his gaze away from my face and smiles. "I believe we have some making up to do." I say, backing away slowly before flashing upstairs, and I hear him follow.

Elijah's POV

"...and that's how I convinced Lucy to do the robot in front of a hundred people." She laughs, and I laugh with her. Her head is resting on my stomach and she's tracing the skin around my belly button. Her phone rings and she raises up to answer it. She doesn't even bother to cover up and I smile at her confidence. I listen to their conversation quietly. Lucy tells her that they've decided to stay another week in Paris and Katerina teases her about her relationship with Mark. Lucy then teases her about her relationship with me and I can see Katerina getting embarrassed. She tells Lucy she has to go and hangs up quickly. I laugh and she smiles at me before standing up, once again not bothering to cover up. She grabs a sundress from her closet along with a matching undergarments. She walks into the bathroom to shower and I decide to explore her room. As many times as I've been in here, I've never really looked around.

I find a dark red book sitting alone on a shelf. On the front the word _Memories _is painted on with gold paint. I open it and the first thing I see is a picture of Katerina standing next to two other women. The picture is very old. I've never seen these women before and when I read the words beneath the photo I realize why. _Pearl Pierce, Annabelle Pierce, and Katherine Pierce - 1845. _My heart breaks for Katerina because I know what happened to these women. She looks blissfully happy in this photo. I can see that they meant a lot to her. The next few pages are all of Pearl and Annabelle and some man named Harper with Katerina. I haven't heard of this man, but he seems to be important to her as well. He's in several photos. As I get farther into the book I see more and more faces I don't recognize. She's had a lot of friends. Everyone in this book seems to be vampires, except one. There is an African American woman in a lot of the pictures, but unlike the others, she ages as I get farther into the book. Her name is Emily Bennet. She first comes into the pictures in 1855, where she appears to be only eleven or twelve years old. The pictures continue until 1864, then they stop. On the next page she has a quote. _One of the hardest things in life is letting go. Whether it's guilt, anger, love, loss, or betrayal. Change is never easy. We fight to hold on and we fight to let go. - Pearl Pierce. _The rest of the book is pictures of Katerina in modern times, mostly with Lucy, Lisa, Mark, Meredith, and Sarah. There is a picture of Katerina holding Lucy the day she was born. Lucy's mother is smiling as she watches them. I briefly wonder where Lucy's mother is now.

Katerina walks out of the bathroom and smirks at me. "Someone's nosy." She says and I smile, closing the book. I place it back in it's original place on her shelf. I stand up and walk over to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I kiss her gently. "You know, we never made it to dinner last night." I say, and she smiles brightly. We decide to go to Rebekah's so I can shower and change. The first thing we hear when we enter Rebekah's livingroom is Kol's voice. "You smell like sex, Elijah." He says, smirking. "I'm gonna take that as meaning the two of you have made up." I ignore him and Katerina blushes, following me to my room. She walks over to my bed and lets herself fall onto it. I realy enjoy the idea of her being in my bed. Never in the last 500 years did I think that we'd bet together. Words can not describe what this woman means to me. I go to my closet and grab some clothes. I walk to the bathroom and I hear her yell after me jokingly. "I'll try not to snoop!" I laugh and shut the door.

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. (: I want to ask all of you a favor.. I recently posted the first 2 chapters to an new fic I'm working on. It's a fanfic for the Mummy movies. The story is called Anck-su-Namun: My Happy Ending. I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. Also, please don't forget to review this chapter. (:**


	13. Alexander Pierce

_Previously..._

_Never in the last 500 years did I think that we'd bet together. Words can not describe what this woman means to me. I go to my closet and grab some clothes. I walk to the bathroom and I hear her yell after me jokingly. "I'll try not to snoop!" I laugh and shut the door. _

_Two days later..._

Katherine's POV

I wake up with Elijah's arms wrapped around me tightly, as if I'm going to slip away. I watch him sleep and I smile at how peaceful he looks. It's been two days since either of us have seen Kevin. I want to believe we've seen the last of him, but I know better. Kevin is the most persistent man I have ever known. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll be back sooner or later. I can't help but think back to that tragic night in 1946. The night I left him... _I'm packing my things as quickly as I can. He's just left to have drinks with the guys and I need to be gone before he gets back. God only knows what would happen if he caught me. I grab the letter I've wrote and lay it on the kitchen table, where I know he'll see it. I glance at it once more, and the last line stands out to me. "I wish I could say that I'm going to miss you, but how can you miss someone you don't even know anymore?" I hear a knock on the door and I rush to answer it. I open the door and see Anna. "Are you ready?" She asks. I nod slowly, looking back at the letter. I grab my suitcase and follow her out. Part of me really is going to miss him, or at least the man he used to be, but an even bigger part of me just feels relieved to finally be getting out. Things were so wonderful in the beginning. I was truly happy, but that just seems like a distant memory to me now. As the years have gone by, he has completely lost himself to his vampiric nature. Sure, I'm not the best person, but I'm nowhere near as evil and twisted as him. He was once kind and caring, but now he just seems cold and detached. Anna grabs my hand when we get to the car. "Are you sure about this, Kat?" She asks, her brown eyes focused on mine. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes." _I'm brought back to reality by Elijah's voice. "Good morning, beautiful."

I'm sitting on Elijah's lap on the couch, watching The Big Bang Theory. This is one of my favorite comedy TV shows. As the show ends I stand up, switching off the tv. He raises an eyebrow at me? I smile my best smile and grab his hand, pulling him up. "Come, on Elijah. It's a beautiful day. Let's enjoy it." I say and he smiles. We walk to the door and head toward Times Square. We are standing near a cart where a man is selling hamburgers. My phone rings. I look at the screen and I see Rebekah's name. I answer it. "Kat, I need to see you." She says urgently. Elijah looks confused. "Rebekah, what's wrong?" I ask, and I can hear concern in her voice when she answers me. "Kevin is the same man that I met that night at the club. The one I was telling you guys about." She says, and I don't really see the problem, but then she continues. "I ran into him today. I was walking back to my apartment after snacking on some random jogger and I heard him yell my name. He was walking up behind me. We flirted for a moment and then suddenly he lunged at me. He knocked me into an alley, but he obviously didn't know how old I am. I was able to throw him to the ground. I asked him who he was and he told me everything about you and him. I told him that he had one chance to get the hell out of New York or I would kill him. He laughed at me and said that even if I killed him the others would come for you." She finishes and I'm more confused than ever. Elijah and I are just staring at each other. "The others? Did he say who they were?" I ask. "No, but he did say who they work for. Katerina, who is Alexander Pierce?" As soon as I hear her words, I drop the phone. My hands are shaking, my heart pounding, and I'm looking around in fear. Elijah grabs my arms. "Katerina, what's going on?" He asks, and I just shake my head, tears running down my face.

We go to Rebekah's apartment. She runs to me and hugs me tightly, Kol follows close behind her. "I have some explaining to do." I say quietly, and Rebekah motions for us to go to the living room. Once we're seated, they all watch me expectantly. "It's complicated, my past. After I ran from Elijah and Klaus, I was alone and vulnerable. In 1494, I met Pearl Pierce. She was kind, motherly. We instantly became best friends. She introduced me to her family. They were all vampires, and one of them was actually her birth daughter. Her name was Annabelle Pierce, but she preferred to be called Anna. It didn't take long for me to become a part of their family. They were my brothers and sisters. Within a year, I became _Katerina Pierce, _and eventually I decided to change my first name to _Katherine_. Everything was perfect. I had completely redefined myself and I was surrounded by people that I loved and who loved me the same. Alexander was one of them." I say, and Rebekah looks sad. "Why is he after you?" She asks quietly. I take a deep breath. "He wants me dead, and he has every right to. Me and some of the others betrayed him for the sake of our brother Frederick." I say, and Kol finally speaks up. "Betrayed him how?" He asks, and I look down. "Pearl wasn't the only one with actual blood family. Alexander Pierce and Penelope Pierce were brother and sister biologically. It's what happened to her, and how we reacted, that sealed our fate. The truth is, Alexander has every right to want me dead." I begin my story, and suddenly I can remember it all so clearly...

_The year is 1496. I am sitting in a large living room with my adopted family, The Pierce Family. They are Pearl, Anna, Jeremiah, Zachary, Frederick, Penelope, Aaliyah, Connor, Alexander, Anita, Melanie, and Tyler Pierce. We are laughing and having a good time. There are drunk humans walking around with bite marks covering their bodies. I'm sitting next to my best friend Pearl. We are a very close family, very tight-knit. I have never been part of anything like this. Not even when I was human. My human family was very distant because of all the violence and anger in the household. My vampire family, however, is as close as it gets. We look out for each other, we have each other's backs, and there is nothing we wouldn't do for each other. Of all the people in this room, I am closest to Pearl, Anna, Jeremiah, Zachary, and Frederick, though I love everyone. I look over at Frederick. Penelope is sitting on his lap and he is whispering in her ear, causing her to laugh. They are so in love, so happy. Part of me envies them for that. I feel a little anger when I look at Penelope. For I know something that would completely break Frederick's heart. Across the room, Connor is watching them with hatred. He and Penelope are having an affair. The only ones other than Penelope and Connor that know of this affair are Pearl, Anna, and myself. We want so badly to tell Frederick, but we're afraid of what it would do to him, and what it would do to our happy family. I see Alexander stand to leave, taking one of the human girls with him. Alexander isn't quite like the rest of us. Not only is he nearly a thousand years old, one of the very first offspring of the Originals, but he is also the cruelest. Which is why it's no surprise that Penelope is his baby sister. Frederick and Penelope stand to walk outside, and about a minute later I see Connor leave as well. I am immediately suspicious. I try to just ignore the feeling and focus on my conversation with Pearl. About ten minutes later, we hear a commotion outside followed by Frederick yelling. We all rush outside, and what we see shocks us. Frederick is kneeling over Penelope's corpse, his hand still on the broken piece of wood that pierces her heart. His eyes are black and I can see anger and betrayal on his face._

_We all stand motionless. No one knows what to do. Somehow Alexander has yet to discover what's going on. He remained somewhere in the house while we ran out. I'm the first to move. I walk over to Frederick slowly and kneel on the other side of Penelope's lifeless body. "Frederick, what has happened?" I ask and I see tears in his eyes. He looks over to Connor with hatred in. "Ask him!" He yells. All eyes go to Connor. "Me?! I'm not the one who killed her!" Connor yells back, and suddenly we all look toward the front door. Alexander is standing there, his fangs are out and his face is contorted in anger. In the blink of an eye, he is charging at Frederick. Without even thinking, I jump into the fight. Frederick and I are both battling Connor, and after a moment Pearl and Jeremiah jump in. The fight last for many minutes. It ends when Anna removes the makeshift stake from Penelope and charges at Alexander, stabbing him in his lower back. He falls to the ground and I grab Frederick's arm. "You have to run! Now!" I yell and he starts to back away. "Oh, no you don't." Connor says moving to attack Frederick. They begin fighting while Pearl and I try to break them up. Jeremiah is holding Alexander down with his foot, not letting him remove the stake. He doesn't want to kill him, but he doesn't want Alexander to kill Frederick either. Anita and Tyler decide to jump in, fighting Pearl and I. Penelope was always closest to them. Suddenly Zachary is in on the fight, too. Before I know it, everyone is fighting. Aaliyah has managed to tackle Jeremiah to the ground and Alexander is trying to remove the stake from his back. In a split second, Pearl makes a choice. She knows that not everyone will get out of this mess alive, but she won't let me, Anna, Jeremiah, Frederick, or Zachary die. She snaps Melanie and Anita's necks. I run over to Alexander, snapping his neck. Zachary is fighting with Tyler now, and he manages to snap his neck. None of us want to kill our family, but it appears we may not have a choice. Aaliyah is the last to have her neck snapped. The six of us that remain conscious just watch each other, thinking about what to do next. "We should probably run now. They'll wake up soon." Zachary says, and we do. We run side by side for nearly six hours, trying to get far from the others. That night we all make a promise. From that moment on, it is Pearl, Anna, Zachary, Jeremiah, Frederick and I against the world._

**So there it is. Chapter 13. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Real life is pretty hectic. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. (: Also, I want to ask that you take a look at my other work. Anck-Su-Namun: My Happy Ending and His Humanity, His Amelia. (:**


	14. War Is Coming

Katherine's POV

I finish telling Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah my story. They just watch me now. I can tell they're at a loss for words. Elijah grabs my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I squeeze his hand gently. Rebekah sighs. "So where are the others now?" She asks, and I tense up. "Rebekah, let's not get in to that..." Elijah says, trying to help me out. I shake my head slightly. "It's okay, Elijah. I can talk about it." I tell him, and he gives me a small smile. I turn back to Rebekah and begin. "Over the years, our family grew. By 1864, we were a family of 27. But Alexander's family had grown as well, his numbers nearly matching ours. That year was the closest Alexander ever got to catching us. We thought we had thrown him off our trail before we traveled to Mystic Falls, but we were wrong. He had stolen a piece of jewelry from Anna and had a witch do a locater's spell. What started out as just a normal day turned into a night of living hell for my family and I..." ~ _I'm walking down the stairs at the Salvatore home. This family has been kind enough to take me in, believing that I'm an orphan who lost her family in a fire. I have grown very close to the Salvatore boys, Stefan and Damon. I know that Damon has feelings for me, but in all honesty, I can't see things going far with him. Stefan on the other hand, I would love to have a future with.I reach the bottom of the stairs and Emily is waiting for me. She tells me that Pearl has come to see me with urgent news. Pearl walks in and smiles at me. I tell Emily to inform the Salvatores that I have stepped out for a moment. I follow Pearl outside and we walk toward the garden. "So why did you want to see me so badly?" I ask, and she sighs. "We may have a problem... Honoria Fell came into the apothecary earlier today with several viles of this mixture, asking me to give it out free to all of my customers." She says, handing me a vile of s light brown mixture. "What is it?" I ask, and she smiles. "Try it." She says, and I pour a little on my wrist. Suddenly it feels like my skin is on fire. "What in hell?" I yell, dropping the vile on the ground and grabbing my wrist. "Vervain." Pearl says, frowning. "Vervain? But why would she-" I start, but then it hits me. I take a deep breath. "They know." I say and she nods. She takes a step closer to me. "Katherine, I know you like it here. We all do. But it isn't safe anymore. Maybe it's time to move on." She tells me, holding my arm gently. I shake my head. "Like you said, I like it here. Our family is happy here. This is our home and I don't want to leave." I tell her, walking past her and back to the Salvatore house. _

_Later that day I am at the house that Frederick and his girlfriend Beth Anne have been staying at. I am sitting on the couch discussing our little problem with Frederick. "Pearl says we should leave, but I don't want to. What do you think we need to do?" I ask him, and he sighs. "Honestly, I'm sick of running. We've been doing it for too long. Besides, this place is all Beth Anne knows. This is her home, where she grew up. She's only been a vampire for about two weeks and I don't think she's ready to leave it behind, and I don't want to ask her to." He says, and I agree with him. We've been in Mystic Falls nearly a year. He met Beth Anne when we first arrived and it was love at first sight for both of them. He recently turned her so they could be together forever. This is the first woman he's cared about since Penelope. I stand up, ready to leave. Suddenly Pearl bursts through the door. She looks worried and Anna is following close behind her, wearing the same expression. Frederick jumps to his feet. "What's going on?" He asks, and Pearl takes a deep breath. "I was with Johnathan Gilbert today. You know how he has a little crush on me. Well, he also trusts me. He told me that he needed me to know something. Then he told me about vampires. I pretended not to believe him, tried to convince him that vampires are purely myth, but he wouldn't listen." Pearl says. "So he believes in vampires. That doesn't mean he knows about us." I say, trying to calm her down. She shakes her head quickly. "That isn't all he told me. Katherine, they have a weapon. Some kind of vampire detecting device. He and the rest of the founding families plan to do a round up tomorrow night. We no longer have a choice, Kat. We need to leave." She says, and I sigh. After a moment of silence, I look at Frederick. "She's right, Fred. It isn't safe for us here. Maybe we should leave." I say but he just scoffs. "Oh, come on! We're vampires, they don't stand a chance against us. We'll just keep our distance tomorrow night and everything will go back to normal." He says, and Beth Anne walks into the room. Frederick walks to her, grabbing her hand. "If the three of you want to run again, go ahead. I'm staying right here." With that, he goes upstairs with Beth Anne. Pearl and I decide to leave to warn the others, to give them a choice. They can choose to come with us or they can stay and risk their lives.~_

Elijah looks at me in understanding. "So, you were planning to leave. But according to the Salvatores something went wrong. What was it?" He asks, and I can feel the tears coming, but I manage to hold them back. "Pearl was wrong about when the round up would be. She believed we had a day to get out, but the founding families decided to do it sooner. We didn't even have time to start packing our things. We had found all the others and told them to prepare to leave. They weren't stubborn like Frederick. They listened to us. We all made plans to meet at Pearl's apothecary the next morning to leave. Some of them were hungry, so they left to find something to eat. Pearl and I went to her apothecary to collect some of Pearl's personal items. It was then that we heard the first screams..." ~ _"What was that?!" I yell, running to the door. I gasp and call Pearl over. She runs to my side and her eyes widen. There are several townsfolk holding torches and guns. The screams are coming from Jeremiah and several of our other family members. Johnathan Gilbert is holding what appears to be a compass and he's pointing to many different directions. The men spread out, surely looking for more vampires. Not far is Dr. Fell. He's holding another device. I'm guessing this is what is making the vampires drop to their knees in pain. I can't believe this is happening. Pearl starts to run out the door, wanting to help our family, but I grab her arm. "You can't. It will only hurt you, too." I say and she's crying now. "I have to find Anna and Harper." She says, and I nod my head. She runs out the back exit, toward the house they have been staying at. As for me, there is something I need to do. I know it isn't smart, but I can't bear to leave without telling Stefan goodbye. I reach the Salvatore house and rush to Stefan's room. He's lying in bed and I approach him slowly, trying not to appear nervous. He rushes over to me. I tell him I have to leave and he asks why. I explain as quickly as I can and he nods in understanding. I tell him that I love him and that will never change. I also tell him that this is only a temporary goodbye. He will see me again one day. Things between us get heated and in the moment of passion, I lose control. I bite him and then roll off the bed. My throat is burning and I realize his blood is laced with vervain. The last thing I see before it all goes dark is his father standing over me._

_I wake up in a cell of some sorts, surrounded by many of my family members. Right next to me is Zachary. He is watching me with tears in his eyes. My heart breaks when I realize how bad this is. Suddenly the door opens and Damon drags me out. He and Stefan remove the muzzle that is covering my mouth and untie my hands, but I am still too weak to get up. For just a moment, I have hope. But that hope is crushed when Damon and Stefan both drop to the ground dead. They have been shot. I am placed back into the cell by men I don't recognize. My heart breaks even more when I look out the window of the cell. I never wanted to see Damon and Stefan hurt. I move over to where Zachery is and untie his hands and remove the muzzle from his mouth. We then proceed to do this for the others. If we're going to die, it won't be without a fight. When we reach the church we are drug out of the cell by dozens of men. We manage to take out a few of them, but we're all too weak to do much damage. We're thrown into the church and it is locked from the outside. We all huddle together. Some of us are crying and some are trying to be strong, but we are all scared. Then the vervain bombs are thrown in. We're getting weaker and weaker. _

_The doors open up and more tears fall from my eyes as Pearl and Harper are thrown in with us. Pearl manages to crawl to me. "Pearl, I'm so sorry!" I say, and she shakes her head. "Katherine, listen to me, and listen closely. There is a guard outside at the back exit waiting for you. Go to him. Get out of here." She says weakly and I just stare at her in confusion. "Kat, I don't have much time to explain. Just trust me. Emily and I came up with a last minute plan. We knew we couldn't save everyone, but we were going to save as many as we could. We were about to split up to look for anyone who made it when I saw you being dragged in. Before I could do anything to help you, John discovered me and had them throw me in here. But Emily and I also had a last minute back up plan. She cast a spell on the tomb beneath this church. It will keep us safe. But I need you to get out. I'm the strongest one in here right now so I need to stay and get everyone to the tomb, and you need to run." She says, and I shake my head. "I won't leave you." I whisper and she grabs my face roughly. "Katherine, please! You have to get out! This place is about to go up in flames. Once I get myself and the others into the tomb, we wont be able to get out until the next comet passes, which will be in 145 years. Someone has to be there to get us out. Now will you please, just this once, listen to me. Get the hell out of here, Katherine. Anna is waiting for you in the woods. The two of you need to leave town, but first..." She pulls out the moonstone that I gave her centuries ago. "I made a deal with George Lockwood. He helped me arrange your escape. In return, he gets the moonstone." She says. She then tells me something that I never thought I would hear her say. "I need you to take Anna and run. I need you to survive, not just for yours and Anna's sake, but for everyone's. I don't care what you have to do, but you just survive. Be mean, be cruel, be selfish, whatever it takes." With that, she grabs my arm, dragging me to the back exit. She hugs me tightly before shoving me outside. Ten minutes later I am standing at the edge of the woods, tears pouring from my eyes as I watch the church burn to the ground. I gasp as a face near the church catches my eye. I back away into the dark forest, my whole body shaking. It all makes perfect sense now. Alexander did this. ~_

It hurts to relive those memories, but I know that I need to. "In 2010, my family was released from the tomb by Anna. She and I had had a falling out several years earlier. I left her because I thought it was best for her. Alexander believed her to be dead, so she was safe. But I still had Klaus to worry about, and I didn't want her with me when he caught up to me. I didn't want anyone I cared about with me when he caught up to me. So I decided not to be there when they were released. I wanted them to be free, to have a fresh start. Anyway, to make a long story short, Frederick decided he wanted revenge on the Salvatores. He blamed the whole thing on Stefan, since his blood poisoned me before I could save anyone. Damon and Stefan killed Beth Anne first, then Alaric and Elena helped them kill twelve of the others, and then Stefan killed Frederick. Elena's father, John, killed Pearl, Harper, Anna, and eight others... But I got my revenge by chopping John's fingers off then stabbing him in the stomach with a kitchen knife, I then proceeded to ruin Elena's and the Salvatore's lives by wreaking havoc on Mystic Falls. I would have done more, but my damn humanity wouldn't let me hurt the Salvatore's too badly. Besides, I knew they were only protecting themselves. John on the other hand, I wanted him dead. Unfortunately he survived and fled town." I say. Kol stands up, moving to look out the window. "So, what do we do about Alexander?" He asks, and Rebekah answers quickly. "We rip him to shreds." She says and we all agree with her. "I'm not the only person in my family who survived. Jeremiah is in London right now and Zachery is in Tokyo. I know my brothers, and they'd be willing to help us." I say, and Rebekah smiles. "Well, then. I'd say it's time to gear up for war." She says, and Kol smiles, always ready for a fight. Elijah looks at me and I look back at him. "I won't let him hurt you, Katerina. If he wants a fight, then he will get one. Rebekah, Kol, and I know many other vampires who we can call for help. We can easily take Alexander out, but we'll need others to be on the lookout for his minions. But trust me, my love, he isn't getting out of this alive."

**So, I'm not really liking this chapter. But I honestly don't know how to make it better, so here it is. I'm sorry I haven't been updating like normal these past few days. I have three stories I'm working on right now. Anck-Su-Namun: My Happy Ending (Mummy fanfic), Behind Enemy Lines (Twilight,Vampire Diaries crossover fanfic), and this one. So I will probably be updating this story every three days. Things are about to get crazy in the next chapters, so be ready for that. Also, I will make sure to fill the next chapter with lots of Kalijah. Don't forget to review. (:**


	15. Meeting The Family

Elijah's POV

I sit on my bed watching Katerina across the room. She is using my laptop to Skype with Lucy. "I really think I should come home, Kat." Lucy says for the fifth time. Katerina sighs. "I don't want you getting hurt, Lucy. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me." She says, but Lucy is determined. "You're not changing my mind. Kat, I'm coming home. I'll catch the first flight out." Lucy states, cutting off her connection before Katerina can say anything else. Katerina shuts my laptop and turns to face me. "That woman is so stubborn." She grumbles. I chuckle slightly, noticing how adorable she is when she is frustrated. She walks over to me and lets herself fall across my lap. Her phone rings and she stands up, walking back to my desk to answer it. She smiles as she answers. "Jeremiah." She says, walking back to me. "Hello, sister." He says, and judging by his accent, he is Australian. She seems very happy to be talking to him, I can see the love in her eyes, and I hear adoration in his voice. "So, you got my message?" She asks, and I hear him sigh. "Yes, I did. You are absolutely positive that Kevin is helping him?" He asks. She's running her fingers through her hair. "Yes. He told my friend that if she killed him, the others would come for me. Then he told her that he is working for Alexander." She explains. He groans and I can hear him opening drawers. "You know, just the other day I was thinking about how nice a family reunion would be. I miss you and Zach like crazy, but I definitely was not expecting it to be like this." He says, and Katerina smiles. "Speaking of Zach, have you heard from him?" She asks with a worried expression. She has been trying to get in touch with him since yesterday, but she hasn't had any luck. "No. Actually, I haven't heard from him in a little over two weeks. I try calling him, but he never answers. I figure he doesn't like to be bothered these days. Oh, and he's not the only person who's been ignoring me, baby sister. What the hell has you so busy that you can't take a call from your big bro?" He asks, and she looks at me smiling. I smile back to her. "Things have been a little crazy... Sorry." She says, kissing me on the cheek.

An hour later, I am standing in front of my bedroom window. I'm thinking about all that has happened in just one month. I went from having no hope for the future, accepting the fact that I would be alone forever, to finding my one true love again, winning her over, protecting her against my brother, fighting for her love against her annoying ex-boyfriend turned enemy, to now preparing for war to save her from a psychotic vengeful vampire that wants to see her dead. I never knew how complicated and hard her life was after she fled from Niklaus and I. I never knew that she was running from more than just my brother and I. I definitely never knew that she had a family out there. Brothers and sisters, all mostly dead now. She has been through more pain and suffering than anyone I have ever known. Sure, her hands are not clean. She has done horrible things. She has ruined lives, she has broken hearts, and she has killed hundreds. But that is only one side of her. There is a whole other side of her that not everyone gets to see. "What's with the long look?" I hear the most beautiful voice in the world coming from behind me. I turn around and see her leaning against my door. She smiles at me and I have to catch my breath when I look at her. She's wearing a thin, red silk robe and her hair is falling around her shoulders in wet strands. She is barefoot and stripped of all make up. The sight is magnificent. She walks toward me and I meet her half way. I cup her cheek with my hand and lean down to kiss her. It starts out slow, gentle, but it grows more passionate. In a blur she has me pinned to the bed, her legs straddling me. She leans in for another heated kiss and I flip us over. Her hands work on the buttons of my shirt, until she grows frustrated and just rips it off. I laugh at her impatience and she smiles at me. Pretty soon we are wearing nothing more than sheets. I know that tomorrow we will have to deal with her past, but for tonight, we are nothing more than two people madly in love with each other.

Morning comes and I find myself alone in my bed. I hear laughing coming from downstairs and I get dressed quickly. Once I make it downstairs I see Katerina, Rebekah, Kol, and an African American male sitting on the couch. Katerina and the man are laughing and telling my siblings about a time when Katerina pretended to be a duchess in order to gain access to a very private yacht party. "Hey, I didn't even have to try that hard. The security guard was a total idiot. I didn't even have to use compulsion." Katerina says laughing. She looks at me and smiles. She walks over to me and kisses me quickly. "Elijah, I would like for you to meet my brother. This is Jeremiah." She says, waving her hand in the direction of her brother. She then looks back to me, still smiling. "And brother, this is my boyfriend, Elijah." She tells him, and he stands. He walks over to me, looking at me as if trying to read me. He extends his hand to me and I shake it. He has a very firm grip and I sense that he is extremely protective of his family. "Well, this is certainly an improvement over your last boyfriend, Katy." Jeremiah says, and Katerina rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay. I think we've established that you were right about Kevin. You told me you didn't trust him the moment we met him and I should have listened to you." She says, and I decide that I should probably say something now. "It is an honor to meet you, Jeremiah. Katerina speaks very highly of you." I say, and he smiles. "The honor is mine. I can see how much my sister cares for you." He tells me, and Katerina blushes, looking to the ground. I am about to tell him that I care for her as well, but suddenly we all hear singing coming from outside. "When the lights go out... We'll be safe and sound... We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to... And we'll be a dream..." The singing continues and I look at the others, confused. Jeremiah is laughing and Katerina is smiling, rushing to the door. She opens it and on the other side is a Caucasian male with sandy brown hair. He is wearing a black trench coat, a black beater, black jeans, black combat boots, and black eye liner under his eyes. He has a guitar strap over his shoulder with a red guitar attached to it hanging on his back. He looks like someone you'd see on the side of a road playing for tips. He smiles at Katerina. "Hello there, baby sis." He says, walking right in.

Katerina introduces the man as her brother Zachary. I like Jeremiah, but I haven't decided on Zachary yet. He seems to be very aggressive and impulsive, while Jeremiah is calm and rational. Now that I have met these men, I can see where Katerina gets her attitude from. Most of the time she is like Jeremiah, but when tested or threatened she quickly becomes more like Zachary. I can see how they have influenced her since she became a vampire. "So, have you heard from the scumbag since his run-in with Rebekah?" Zachary asks, and Katerina shakes her head. "He's keeping quiet now, but it won't last." She says, and he moves to stand in front of her. "You know what we have to do, right? He's not walking away from this." Zachary tells her and she takes a deep breath. "He's dug his own grave. Now he's gonna have to lie in it." She says, and he smiles at her. "It's about damn time." He says, before looking over to Jeremiah. "So, brother. What's new with you? Still massacring helpless little forest creatures?" He asks, and Jeremiah laughs. "Yes, Zach. I'm still with the animal diet." He says, and Zach scrunches his nose in disgust. Katerina mentioned before that her brothers had many differences and bickered often, but in the end they will always have each other's back. "This isn't the time for your little disagreements, Zach. We have bigger problems." Katerina says, and they both turn to her. Zach looks over at Rebekah, obviously checking her out. He seems to like what he sees but she just looks at Katerina. She isn't interested and Jeremiah seems to find humor in that. I notice then that Rebekah keeps staring at Jeremiah when she thinks that no one is watching. It looks like my sister has a crush. "Kat's right. We need a plan of attack." Kol says. Rebekah stands beside him. "But how do we find Alexander, or even Kevin?" Rebekah asks. We all look at each other. Zachary's phone rings and he answers it. "Lucy, how wonderful. Where are you, darling?" He asks, smirking. Katerina also told me about Zachary and Lucy's past. They were together for a little over five years and Zachary was very much in love with her. They seemed to be a perfect couple, until Lucy realized that Zachary would never change, not even for her. She left him and it caused Zachary to become a bit of a loner. Since then Katerina and Jeremiah hear from him only a few times a year, and he visits only about twice every three years. He and Lucy broke up ten years ago, when she was 21, and since then Katerina has seen him seven times for various lengths of time. One day he shows up on her doorstep out of nowhere, and then either a few days or a few weeks later, suddenly he'll just be gone. He never says goodbye.

"Well, Jeremiah seems to like you. I'm not so sure about Zach... But that's normal. Zach is the king of trust issues." Katerina says, walking over to sit in my lap. We are back at her apartment, waiting for Lucy. Her brothers went to a hotel nearby to get settled in. "They are very protective of you." I say to her, and she looks down. "We're all protective of each other. The three of us have seen a lot, we've been through a lot together, and we're always cautious about who we let into our lives. We are the only survivors of our family, and that makes us very close, even if we hardly see each other." She whispers, and I can relate. My family and I have grown close through tragedy, and even though we're not together all the time, we have a bond that could never be broken. "You miss them, don't you? You wish you could see them more often." I say, and she nods. "I miss them a lot. I wish we could be a real family again, but I don't see that happening. Not after everything we've been through. Our family has been broken for a long time and I don't think it can be fixed. When we're together, it just reminds us that we're all that's left. Pearl, Anna, Frederick, Harper, Beth Anne... It isn't fair that they died, and we're still here." She says, and I see the tears coming. "Pearl was my best friend. I loved her so much and when I received word of her death, it broke me. I felt like I was dying. And Harper... Oh God, Harper. He was so innocent, so good, and he didn't deserve to go through all of that... The same goes for Beth Anne. Frederick never thought he could love again until he met her. He wasn't a nice person, he wasn't kind and he wasn't good, but he was always there for me and he was always loyal to those who were loyal to him. And Anna... She was just, perfect. She was kind, considerate, honest... She was like a sister to me, and I ruined that. She died before I ever had a chance to make things right between us." She's openly crying now, and I squeeze her hand. I turn her face to mine. "She knows, Katerina. I'm sure that Anna knows how sorry you are." I try comforting her, but I can't tell if it helps. She buries her head in my chest and cries more.

Two hours later I sit alone in the livingroom. Katerina went upstairs to take a shower and I am watching Doctor Who. This has been a favorite of mine since it started back in the late 50s. I have always found the Doctor to be relatable. An immortal being traveling through space and time, making friends only to lose them in the end, going through life with various companions but somehow always feeling alone. Until one day in 2010 he meets a little girl, Amelia, who changes his world. She waits years and years for him to come back for her and finally, on her wedding day, he does. He falls in love with her, but there are complications and he knows they'll never be together. In the end, he loses her. She sacrifices herself to be with another man, her husband. She loves the Doctor, but she loves her husband more. I'm not sure why I find this story so relatable. I felt like the Doctor felt my whole life. I was always alone, even when I wasn't. Then one day in 1492, I met a young girl that gave me hope. I lost her and now 500 years later, she is finally mine. There are differences in our stories, of course. For one, Katerina doesn't love any other man and we're not time travelers, but I guess it's how they fight for each other. The Doctor would die for Amelia, he would do anything for her, even if her heart will never be his. He will travel to the ends of the Earth just to make her happy and I respect that, because I would do the same for Katerina. When he loses her, he completely changes. He becomes cold and detached. Which I know is exactly how I would be if I ever lost my beautiful Katerina again. I am broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I look up and see Lucy placing her suitcases next to the closet.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update. Life is crazy right now. Also, I don't get on the Internet much. But I promise to try my best to update as much as possible. I love you guys and I am so thankful for all the support. Please don't forget to review. (:**


	16. Let The Games Begin

Katherine's POV

I get out of the shower and walk over to my closet. I pick out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. I slip on my black ankle boots and grab my leather jacket. Next I do my hair. I decide on a simple low, side pony tail. I do my make up quickly and walk downstairs. I stop when I see Lucy's luggage sitting next to the closet and I look over to the couch and smile when I see Lucy and Elijah watching Doctor Who. Lucy stands up and rushes over to me. We hug each other tightly and I realize then how much I have really missed my best friend. We let each other go and I ask her about Paris. She tells me how amazing it was and that she wants to go back with me one day. Next we talk about Mark and she wears the biggest smile on her face. "I am so glad you kept pushing us to spend time together. Honestly, Kat. I don't think I would have had the courage to go after him if it weren't for you." She says, and I laugh. "Come on, don't give me the credit. It was only a matter of time." I tell her, and she laughs slightly, but then her face gets serious. "Okay, time to talk business. Any word from Kevin or Alexander?" She asks, and I shake my head. "No, but now that my brothers are here..." I start, but she cuts me off. "Wait, your brothers! Oh my God, how am I supposed to face Zach?!" She shrieks, and I look over at Elijah for help. He stands and walks over to us. "Lucy, you don't have to see him if you don't think you can handle it." He says, and I nod my head in agreement. She shakes her head. "It isn't me that I'm worried about. It's Zach. I already feel bad enough about the way his life has turned out since our break up. Now here I am happily in love with another man and I just... I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have." She says, and I hug her gently. I pull away from her and place my hands on her shoulders. "Look, I know that you feel bad, but you don't have to. It isn't your fault that things didn't work out. No one is to blame for it. You were just too different." I tell her, and she calms down a little, but I know that she and Zach have a lot of unresolved issues.

Elijah offers to help Lucy with her luggage. He's trying to get on her good side, prove to her that he's good enough for her best friend. I tell them that I'm going to go down the block to pick up something for dinner. I walk up to Elijah and he leans down to kiss me. He pulls back and looks at me. "I'm not sure that you going out alone is the best idea." He says, and I shake my head. "Elijah, I am not the kind of woman that lets herself be victimized. That's Elena's thing. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle picking up some groceries." I say, smiling. He smiles back and laughs. "Well, then. I guess I'll just help Lucy get settled in. But you should hurry back. I think she tolerates me for you. We wouldn't want you coming home to find that I've transformed into a frog." He jokes, and I laugh. "That would certainly be a tragedy... Because this princess doesn't kiss slimy little creatures." I say, and he raises his hand to his heart, faking offense. I laugh again and kiss him gently on the lips. "Don't work yourself too hard," I say, running my hands up and down his chest. "You're gonna need your energy later." I whisper in his ear. I start to turn around but he catches me by my waist. He spins me around so that we're face to face again. We back up into the wall and he leans in to kiss me passionately. After several moments I pull away. "Hey, now. Let's save it for later." I tell him, moving toward the door. He catches me by the wrist this time and looks me in the eyes. "Hurry back, love." He says with a smile and I kiss him again. "I love you, Elijah." I whisper and he kisses me once more. "I love you, Katerina." He whispers back, and with that I walk out the door. I walk down the sidewalk and as I turn the corner I start to feel uneasy. I look around for any sign of danger. I don't see anything suspicious, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

I continue walking toward the produce stands, stopping only to give money to a homeless man. I reach the tomato stand and suddenly I feel chills go up my spine. I look around again, but again I see nothing. I can sense someone standing behind me, but when I turn around, no one is there. I gather the groceries I need, give the teller my money, and head back to the apartment. I'm just about to round the corner to my apartment building when I'm hit by the smell of blood. I hear a faint moaning and I follow the smell to the alley way behind a nearby building. When I get there, I gasp. The same homeless man I gave money to is sitting against a brick wall, holding his bleeding neck and moaning. I rush to him and bite down on my wrist. I compel him to drink my blood and he does. His wound heals and I ask him what happened. Suddenly I feel the chills again. I stand up quickly, looking around. I see nothing and I extend my hand to the man. I just want to make sure he's okay so I can get back to Elijah. I notice then for the first time that this man is deaf. I feel bad for him and I take out my phone. Elijah answers on the first ring. "Hey, everything's fine. I just wanted you to let Lucy know that we will have a guest at dinner tonight." I say, and he asks me what's going on. I tell him briefly what happened and he urges me to get home. I tell him I'm on my way and hang up. Thankfully, I know sign language. I tell the man that I want him to have dinner with me, my best friend, and my boyfriend. He agrees happily and we walk toward the sidewalk. Before we have a chance to even step into the light I am knocked down. I look up in shock and I see Kevin standing over me. I notice the homeless man running away and I jump to my feet. I lunge at Kevin, knocking him to the ground. I'm about to attack him when I hear something behind me. I don't have time to turn around. I feel hands grab me and everything goes black.

"Katerina... Katerina... Katerina! Come on..." I hear my name being called faintly but I don't recognize the voice. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. My whole body is aching and I feel cold metal around my wrists and neck. The aching in my body causes me to moan. Suddenly I feel something warm and sweet pouring through my lips. Blood. It flows down my throat and my eyes open. I feel a little better now. I look around, trying to figure out where I am. There are metal restraints on my neck, wrists, stomach, legs, arms, and ankles. I can't lift my head but I can make out most of the room. Plain white walls, bright lights covering the ceiling, and on one wall there is a long window that I can see another room through. The next room looks the same. I use all my strength trying to break free, but it's no use. I'm starting to panic when I hear someone walking up behind me. I freeze. "Who is that?" I ask. They keep walking until they are standing right next to me. I look up and my heart stops. He smiles devilishly at me and I feel a single tear fall from my eye as I realize the reality of the situation. The moment my eyes meet his, I know I won't be leaving this room alive. He reaches down and traces his fingers over my face. "Hello there, Katerina... Sweet, innocent, little Katerina Petrova." He whispers to me, leaning down so that we are eye level with each other. I take a deep breath as more tears fall. I have never been more terrified than I am in this moment. "Alexander." I breathe out. He leans in closer, until our faces are just an inch apart. "Let the games begin." He says, standing up. He laughs cruelly before walking out of the room.

I try to break free again. I thrash and pull and try everything I can think of, but it isn't enough. My body is still too weak. They must have given me vervain after they snapped my neck. The door opens again and a woman I've never seen before walks in. She has red hair and black glasses. She's wearing a short white dress. She smiles at me. She is holding a wet sponge. "Who are you?!" I demand, and she just smiles a sickenly sweet smile at me. "My name is Arianna. You'll be seeing a lot of me. At least until Alex decides it's time to kill you." She says. She starts to pat my arms with the sponge. My skin burns and I scream. The sponge isn't just wet, it's soaked with vervain water. She continues to do this all over my arms, neck, and face. The room is filled with the sounds of my screams and my skin sizzling. Finally, she stops. Just as my skin is starting to heal she walks out. When she enters again she is holding a remote. She smiles sadly at me now. "I'm sorry, miss. This may hurt a lot." She tells me. Before I can ask what's going on she presses a button and I'm being electrocuted. I scream again, my whole body shaking. This goes on for what seems like forever, but is probably more like five minutes. I'm crying now and praying that my brothers or Elijah will find me soon. Surely Elijah and Lucy have realized something has happened. Arianna leaves the room and I cry harder when she comes back in holding the sponge again. I spend what must be hours going through the same process again and again. Vervain water, electrocution, vervain water, electrocution... By the end of the day I'm praying for death.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day?" Alexander asks, standing over me. I glare at him. "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you? You think this is gonna make everything right? What does torturing me do for you?" I ask him, not answering his question. He smirks at me. "1: Yes. 2: No, it's never gonna be right. And 3: It brings me happiness. You, Zachary, and Jeremiah are the only ones left. I plan on making you all suffer before I end your pathetic lives. I know that it won't bring Penelope back, but it sure does feel good to watch you cry and hear you scream." He says, his smirk never leaving his face. I laugh bitterly. "You may find this amusing now, but just you wait." I tell him, smiling mischievously at him. He leans in closer to me. "Wait? For what? For your pesky brothers to come to your rescue? Hate to break it to you, but I've got about twenty vampires with me. Your brothers don't stand a chance." He says, backing away. I laugh loudly now. He looks at me annoyed. I just smile. "I wasn't talking about my brothers. Though, they're gonna be pretty pissed, too." I tell him. He walks back to me, looking interested. "Oh, let me guess. Your new boyfriend gonna come after me? What makes you think he could stand against my little army? I'm nearly a thousand years old and even if he did manage to get through my army, he could never beat me." He chuckles. I shake my head. "Well, he isn't just any vampire. You see, he's one of _the _vampires. Surely you've heard of him... Elijah Mikaelson, brother of Niklaus Mikaelson. His sister Rebekah is also one of my closest friends, and let me tell you, Alexander. They're gonna find me and when they do... You are dead." I say, smiling the brightest smile I can at him. His eyes widen slightly and he backs away again. "You're lying. What would an Original see in you?" He asks, but I ignore his question. "I never told you. When I first met you and the rest of the family, I only said that I had turned by accident and was alone. But you see, there is so much more to the story. Elijah and I have loved each other for 500 years. Now we finally get to be together, and I can promise you this: Hell hath no fury like an Original scorned."

**Sorry it took so long to update! I typed and re-typed this a hundred times and was never satisfied. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be in Elijah's POV mostly. Please review. (: **


	17. Finding Katherine

Elijah's POV

"I know my sister. She's always been a runner, that's how she's survived all these years, but there's no way she'd leave us behind. She may be bad, but she isn't that bad." Jeremiah says, pacing back and forth in the living room of Lucy and Katerina's apartment. Katerina has been missing now for six hours. We've searched all of New York for her. She is nowhere to be found. I have never hated myself more than I do right now. I shouldn't have let her go alone. "We have to find Alex-" Rebekah begins, but she's cut off when the door flies open. We all turn to see Zachary dragging Kevin inside by his throat. He slams him down on the floor and we see that Kevin's face is covered in blood and his clothes are ripped in some places. Zachary obviously gave him quite the beating. "Look who thought he was tough enough to capture me." Zachary sneers, kicking Kevin in his side. We all move to surround him. I bend down, taking Kevin by the throat as Zachary had. I slam him into the wall and hold him there. "Where is Katerina?" I ask, squeezing tightly. I loosen my grip enough for him to answer. "Somewhere you'll never find her. If you think Alexander is going to let her go alive after what she and her family did, you're insane. If she isn't dead by now, she will be soon." He laughs bitterly. I tighten my grip on him again before slamming him hard into the floor, cracking it. He groans as he rolls on to his side. Zachary walks up so he's hovering over Kevin. "I know what this is about. It has nothing to do with you helping Alexander. No, this is personal. Katerina doesn't love you anymore and you can't handle that. You're bitter because she realized what a pathetic, low life, waste of space you are and now she's happily in love with a man that actually respects her and loves her the way she deserves to be loved. You're just Alexander's lonely, angry, idiotic minion." Zachary says, looking down on Kevin in distaste. He leans down as Kevin moves himself to a sitting position. Zachary is now eye level with him. "But let me tell you how this is going to end, Kevin. We're going to find her, we're going to end your pathetic existence, as well as Alexander's, and then we're all gonna drink to our freedom." He smirks, and Kevin snarls at him. Jumping up, ready to fight for his life. Kol flashes over to him and snaps his neck. "Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do. Torture Katerina's location out of him." Kol says, glaring at Kevin's body.

"Okay, so Elijah and I will help Lucy with whatever she needs for the locater's spell. While Jeremiah, Rebekah, and Kol make Kevin talk. Whatever it takes. Bleed him out, shove a hundred stakes through him, throw him in a tub of vervain, cut off some limbs, whatever. We just need to find my sister, and fast." Zachary says, walking over to a bookshelf where Lucy's "witchy knick knacks and mumbo jumbo" as he calls it, cover the shelves. Lucy looks a little nervous about working with Zachary. but I know she's willing to do anything to bring her best friend home safe. Rebekah drags Kevin up the stairs, taking him to the bathroom where they will do all the torturing. Lucy calls for them to wait a moment. She walks into the kitchen and comes out a minute later holding several viles of vervain and a washcloth. "Jeremiah, you're the only one who is immune to vervain, so you'll need to soak this washcloth with it every few minutes. Shove it in his mouth if he tries to scream. We have neighbors and we don't need the police showing up on our doorstep right now." She says, handing it to Jeremiah. He nods, following Rebekah and Kol upstairs. "The spell will work best if I have a personal belonging of Katherine's. The spell I want to do isn't your average locater's spell. It also requires at least two people who are close to Katherine. People she has a strong emotional attachment to. With that energy, I can literally project my subconscious to her. I can see what she sees, feel what she feels... If I'm lucky, I might even get to see a little of the outside. Surroundings, things like that." She explains, picking up a photo of she and Katerina together. She turns to me next. "Elijah, she's in love with you, and you with her. That's a very strong emotional bond. I'll need a little of your blood." She says, and I nod. "Anything. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." I say, and she smiles slightly at me. She turns to Zachary next. "And you. You may not be blood related, but you are her brother. She loves you and Jeremiah more than anything in the world. Family is the absolute strongest bond there is." She tells him, and he steps forward. "Let's get started." He says, and she nods at him. She takes a knife from the kitchen and we hold out our wrists. She slices both of us and we let our blood drip into a small golden bowl. She places the bowl on the floor. She then slices her hand and lets her blood drip into it, as well. "I am the closest friend she has. We've been best friends for a very long time. We're practically sisters. So my blood will help, too." She says, as she begins the ritual.

A few minutes later Lucy is sitting on the floor with candles surrounding her. She is chanting a spell and the flames begin to get bigger. The blood inside the bowl has begun to boil. The picture of Katerina and Lucy is sitting next to it and we also added in some pieces of Katerina's jewelry and her picture album. My heart is beating fast in anticipation. I have never been so scared in my life. The thought of Katerina dying is too much for me. I've barely spoken all day in fear of breaking down. I need to remain as calm as possible. Katerina's life depends on it. Lucy starts to shake and she begins to mumble something about red bricks. After a few moments her words become clear. "I see her... Oh my God..." Lucy screams and doubles over in pain. She starts shaking furiously. "No, please... Please stop... Ahhhh!" She screams again, crying hard. I can hear a neck snap upstairs. Rebekah, Jeremiah, and Kol rush downstairs as Zachary and I lean down in front of Lucy, trying to break her out of the trance. Zachary grabs her by the shoulders and yells her name, willing her to come back to us. She gasps and her eyes open. The flames burn out, the blood stops boiling, and Lucy is breathing heavily, tears still pouring from her eyes. "What happened?" Rebekah asks, rushing to Lucy's side. Lucy calms down enough to talk. "We need to find her. Fast! I... I think I may have an idea as to where she is... But it wasn't clear. I could make out a few of the surroundings but then I was inside a white room. Katherine was... She's being tortured. She's in so much pain..." She says, breaking down again. Rebekah holds her tightly, letting Lucy cry on her shoulder. I know there's no way we're going to get any clear information from Lucy, and Rebekah seems to realize this as well. She places her hands on both sides of Lucy's head and closes her eyes in concentration, trying to get inside Lucy's head. She opens her eyes after a few moments. She looks up at us and takes a deep breath. "She's somewhere near Times Square. I saw a red brick building with an old faded sign. I couldn't make out what it used to say. Lucy's right. She's in a lot of pain, but not as much pain as Lucy was in. Katerina's a vampire, so she can handle it better, but it's pretty bad. I saw him. I saw Alexander. He was shoving hot iron rods in her stomach and her skin was burned. From vervain by the looks of it." She says, cradling Lucy in her arms. My stomach is in knots at this new information. I can feel the anger inside about to boil over. I want to find Alexander and rip him to shreds. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I can tell they feel the same. Lucy calms down again and looks up at us. "I know where she is."

**So, there it is. Sorry it's kind of short. I wasn't planning on writing this tonight, but I didn't want to make all of you wait any longer. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Anyway, you know the drill. Review please. (:**

**P.S. I would be beyond happy if you guys would check out a new story I've just started. It's called I'll Always Remember You and it's a Jennifer's Body fanfic. Seventy years after Jennifer's murder, Colin's life is nearing it's end. So he decides to write a book about his days with the love of his life, Jennifer Check.**

**Summary: "People would think that after about 70 years my memory would have cracks and holes, but those people would be wrong. I don't remember a hell of a lot from my high school years, but my days with Jennifer... Those memories are still crystal clear. From her flawless olive skin to her soft black hair. Brown eyes full of life and longing for adventure. People could say all they wanted about Jennifer, but there was one thing that they could never deny. That girl knew how to live. She saw the world with such hope and excitement. She had plans, big plans, and every one of them included a life with me. We had a list full of places we wanted to go after graduation. Eventually, I did go to all of those places, but fate had other plans for my sweet Jennifer. Her life was taken at the tender age of seventeen... To all of you taking the time to read this, keep in mind. This isn't like most love stories. No, most love stories don't involve demons and human sacrifices. This is the story of an ordinary girl thrust into the world of the supernatural and a boy who never gives up on her. That wasn't just the day I met Jennifer, it would also be one of her last days as a human. Things were about to get crazy, and I was going to be there every step of the way. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fall in love with the devil? Well, I can tell you. Jennifer wasn't the devil, but she was his offspring. The day we met, she had no idea of her tragic future or the hell she would have to endure. The sacrifice, the bloodlust, or above all, the betrayal. She would face death twice, but only once would she come back from it..."**


	18. Dreaming

Katherine's POV

"Stop, stop, please... Oh God..." I beg through my tears, wishing I could just die. My whole body feels like it's on fire and it's been a while since I've fed. The pain is so great, I feel like I might pass out soon. Alexander is standing in the corner with a smirk on his face. "Oh, Katherine... I have been dreaming of this for so long. And pretty soon I'll have your brothers, too." He says, making his way over to me. He strokes my hair and smiles down at me. "You won't live through the week." I manage to say. My throat is dry and scratchy. He laughs as he walks back to the door. "We'll see who makes it through the week, and I'll see you later. I have things to do. Goodbye for now, darling." I hear him say, but my vision is beginning to fade. I feel light-headed and I'm starting to slip away. Before long, I fall into the darkness. I don't know how much time has passed and I find myself not caring. For the first time since I got here, I can't feel anything. I am numb. I don't know if I'm dreaming, but the world around me begins to become clear. I am in a small room with creaky wooden floors and dull white walls. I recognize this place as my bedroom. This is where I lived as a human. I walk slowly and cautiously through the room, trying to figure out why I am here. I hear someone approaching behind me and I turn around quickly. I gasp and my eyes widen as I see who it is. I can't believe what I am seeing. I just stare at her with a dumb look on my face. She smiles warmly at me, walking up to me. She stands on her tip-toes and touches my cheeks, proving to me that she is really there. I gasp again as I feel her soft little fingers touch me. I'm crying now and I'm surprised by the hot tears I feel, since I am now positive I am dreaming. I smile at her, shaking my head. Standing before me is the most beautiful soul I have ever known. My baby sister. "Analie... How, what, why..." I stutter trying to figure out what to say. She laughs her sweet little laugh and it makes me cry more. "Katerina, don't cry. You're safe here, in your mind." She says, and I watch silently as she moves to stand by the window. She smiles and I walk over to her, my eyes never leaving her in fear of her disappearing.

"Remember that tree?" She asks, pointing at a tall, twisted tree in the front yard. I glance outside. "Yes. We used to sit under that tree on really hot days." I say, smiling at the memory of better times. My childhood was just short of a living hell, but the times I had with my sister were wonderful. That tree is a symbol of happiness. "I remember you spinning me around, chasing me... I remember us laughing until our sides hurt and mama yelling at us to be careful." She says, before looking up at me with a childish smirk on her face. "And remember Angel?" She asks, and I laugh as the memory comes back to me. "I pushed her to the ground because she told you that your dress was ugly." I say, looking down at her. She laughs and grabs my hand, pulling me outside. We're walking through the yard toward a small garden. "It was always so beautiful out here." I comment, sitting down on a stone bench. Analie sits next to me, her hand still in mine. "How are we here? What's going on?" I ask, watching her closely. She looks at me with big brown eyes full of love. "I brought you here to remind you." She says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I shake my head slightly, still not understanding. "You've forgotten, Katerina. You've forgotten who you are." She says, looking me deep in the eyes. "And who am I?" I ask, a single tear falling because I know she's right. "You are Katerina Petrova. You're strong, stubborn, kind, caring, independent, honest, and everything I ever wanted to be." She whispers. I'm surprised by her words. I had no idea she had wanted to be like me. "You wanted to be like me?" I ask, and she smiles. "Of course. You were everything to me, Katerina. You were my big sister. My whole world. You protected me against father, took his beatings even if you had done no wrong, just so he wouldn't hurt me... You gave me guidance, and you were always there for me. At least until you had to leave..." She says, wrapping a small arm around me. "I came back for you. You have to know that, Analie. I wanted to get you away from here. I came back for you, but I was too late..." I tell her, and she gives me a sad smile. "I know. I watched you mourn our deaths, but you couldn't see me. I waited everyday. I would look out my window, just waiting. I knew there was no way you would just leave me forever. Since the day I died, I've been with you. I watch you live... I watch you laugh and cry... And not just me. Mother, too. And your friends. Pearl, Isobel, Emily..." She says, and now we are both crying.

I have no idea how long I have been talking to Analie, but I never want it to end. We're reliving memories together, talking about what would've been, and how things turned out. Apparently she has watched over me on and off for the last five-hundred years. "I still don't understand the importance of seeing you, though. I mean, I am more than happy to see you. I have missed you so much. I have dreamed of seeing you again, talking to you. But why now? It's been five-hundred years. Why are you coming to me now?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes. "Because you never needed me before now. You may think you did, but you didn't. I'm with you now, because you've given up. You are so sure it's all over, that you're gonna die, but it isn't, and you're not. And you know why? Because you are Katerina Ana Petrova and you are a survivor. You have come too far, been through too much, to give up now. You're so close, Katerina. You are so close to that life you've always dreamed of. You can't lose hope, you just can't. You are going to make it through this." She says, a look of determination on her face. I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know, Analie. Death doesn't sound so bad anymore." I whisper, but she hears me. She stands up so that she's right in front of me. She places her gentle hands on both sides of my face and stares at me. "I know, Katerina. But this isn't just about you. You've made so much progress. I watched you lose yourself. I watched you switch off your emotions. I watched you kill thousands of innocent people. But I've also watched you love. And these last hundred years, I've watched as the Katerina I knew slowly began to break through. It's not too late for you. You can survive this, just as you have survived everything else. But this time, it's not just for yourself. It's for Lucy, Elijah, Jeremiah, Zachary, Mark, Kol, and Rebekah. The people who love you and who would be completely destroyed if they lost you." She says, and I know she's right. I need to survive. I _will_ survive. I stand up quickly. She looks up at me with a victorious smile on her face. I hug her tightly. "Thank you, Analie." I whisper. She pulls away and leans her forehead against mine. "You're welcome, Katerina. Now you must go. You need to fight him. You can do this. And you won't be alone. Your witch friend, Emily, she'll be there. She's giving you as much strength as she can, but it will be up to you to stop him. Save yourself and your brothers. I know you can do this... Goodbye, sister. I love you." She says, beginning to fade away. "I love you, baby sister." I whisper as she disappears with the wind. Suddenly, I wake up.

I open my eyes with a newfound strength. I can't see her, but I feel her presence. I know Emily is with me. My body begins to heal quickly and I am back to full strength. I gather every ounce of my strength and pull myself free. I shoot to my feet and look at the glass. I can see someone moving around inside and the vents in the walls open up. They're trying to poison me with vervain, but I'm not going down so easily. I bust through the door and flash into the room. I see the red head from earlier pushing some buttons and suddenly alarms are going off. I grab her by the throat and sink my fangs into her. I drain her of her blood and as I drop her body to the ground I hear doors opening. Seven vampire men come running at me. I dodge the first two, before grabbing them both by their necks and hitting their heads together. They fall to the ground. They aren't dead but it should take them a moment to recover. Someone grabs me from behind and I throw my head back forcefully. I rip two of their hearts out before I'm thrown to the ground. Now it is five against one. I manage to throw the one pinning me down into a wall. I jump to my feet and do a round-house kick. Two others hit the wall, cracking it. I know my chances of beating them are slim, so I decide to run for the door. Before I get there, someone grabs me from behind and throws me back to the floor. I feel my spine crack and a rush of pain goes through me, but I heal quickly. I punch one man in the face and grab him by the neck, breaking it while I kick another man in the face. I stand up and notice that one of them has a stake. I start to panic. They all charge at me at once. I drop to the floor, throwing my legs out to trip them. I spin around and jump up. I jump on the man with the stake from behind, breaking his neck. I kick myself off of him and land next to another man. Before he knows what's happening, I have his heart in my hand. I quickly throw the stake into the heart of another. The only remaining man has backed into a corner. "Please, have mercy." He begs, but I don't take people trying to kill me lightly. I smile at him. "Fine. Go." I say, gesturing to the door. He flashes to it as quickly as possible, but I'm faster. I rip his heart out before he gets out. I walk out of the room, looking around as I make my way down a long hall. There are doors everywhere and I don't know where I'm going. The alarms are still going off and I notice an open door near the end of the hall. I begin to approach it, but as I do, Alexander steps out. "I see you took down our best men. I must say, that was very impressive." He compliments me, but I just glare at him. "I'm not scared of you anymore, Alexander." I tell him, feeling Emily's power flow through my veins, giving me strength.

Alexander lunges at me, and I dodge him. He hits the wall and turn to me quickly. He runs at me again, and this time he manages to grab me by the waist. He throws me to the ground and pins me down with his hands. I head-butt him and he falls back. I try to kick him, but he grabs my leg, causing me to fall. Once again, he pins me down. "You know, I've always kind of admired you, Katherine. It really is too bad I have to kill you. We would make quite a pair." He says, smirking at me. I knee him in the gut and thrown him off of me. "Sorry, Alex, but you're just not my type." I say, circling him. He watches me and smiles. "Really? I thought you were into men who try to kill you. I mean, from what I've heard, once upon a time you were nothing more than a sacrificial lamb in Elijah's eyes." He says, lunging at me. I struggle to gain the upper hand. He grabs me by the neck and pushes me up against a wall. He's squeezing very tightly and I can't speak. "But that must be part of the thrill, right? Having what you were never supposed to have. I gotta say, though. It just seems a little off to me. One day he wants to kill you, then the next he's in love with you? I mean, you're probably just a phase. I bet he's not even looking for you." Alexander whispers, his face getting dangerously close to mine. I decide to play his game long enough to get him to loosen his grip. I make myself look as vulnerable as I can. I stare at him, looking deep in his eyes, letting a tear fall. He smirks, his grip loosening a bit. "He gets closer, our foreheads are now touching. I push my body closer to his. He pushes his body forward until we're completely together. I move one leg between his legs, leaning my head toward his, our lips almost touching. He leans in as well, and I take this as my chance. I bring my knee up as hard as I can. He drops to the ground, a loud yell echoing through the hall. I know that a smart person would probably take this opportunity to run, but not me. He has taken too much from me. He has to die. I kick him in the face with all my strength. He hits the ground and I jump on top of him. I punch him over and over. I can't even make out what's what on his face now. He's a gross, bloody mess. I hear someone running toward us and I look through the door. I jump up and can't believe what I'm seeing. Elijah wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. After several moments, I pull back. "Elijah! You found me!" I yell, kissing him fiercely. We pull away and he smiles. "Of course. I am so sorry, Katerina. I never should have let you go alone." He says, and I kiss him again, assuring him that everything's okay.

"Well, here we all thought we needed to save you, and you've already taken care of everything." Zachary says, looking at me proudly. Jeremiah and Kol walk up to Alexander, who is hunched over on the ground, groaning in pain. "Damn, looks like you got the shit beat out of you." Kol says, laughing. Jeremiah leans down and looks at Alexander. He grabs him by the back of his head and forces him to look at him. "This is for our family." Jeremiah says, tearing Alexander's heart from his chest. He stands and Elijah offers him a handkerchief. Jeremiah cleans his hands before walking over to Rebekah. I notice that they stand very close together. Their arms are touching and she looks over at him with a warm smile. The next thing I know I'm being ambushed by Kol and Lucy. They both hug me tightly and Rebekah joins in. After several minutes of celebrating our victory, we decide to head home. Once we're back at the apartment, I head upstairs for a shower. Elijah follows me to my bedroom and sits on my bed. I walk over to him and place my hand in his. "Elijah, what's wrong?" I ask, noticing the sad look on his face. "He stares at the ground and I see a tear fall. "You could be dead right now, and it's my fault." He says, not looking at me. I move myself over so I'm straddling him. I force him to look at me. "Elijah, please. Please don't blame yourself. No one is to blame for any of this, except Alexander. You have to know that." I tell him, and he nods, but I still see the pain in his eyes. I lean down to kiss him. After several minutes, I pull back. We smile at each other and I stand up. "You are right about one thing, though. You should never leave me alone, so I guess you should come with me for this." I say, grinning mischievously. I take him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom. About an hour later, we finally get out of the shower. We go back to my room and I fall back onto the bed. He lies down next to me and I turn to cuddle up to him. "I have something I want to tell you." I say, and he looks at me expectantly. "I wasn't alone fighting Alexander." I say, and he raises up a little, confused. "What do you mean? Who else was there?" He asks, and I smile. "Emily. Emily Bennett. I passed out while I was chained up and my little sister came to me." I tell him, and his eyes widen in surprise. "She told me that I was going to survive, that I just needed to have hope. She told me that Emily could help me, and she did. When I woke up, my wounds healed and I got my strength back. I could feel her power going through me. Emily was with me, Elijah. She saved me." I say, and Elijah smiles.

Two hours later, we are all gathered around the kitchen table. Jeremiah and Rebekah have prepared dinner. Zachary stands to speak. "I have something I need to say." He begins, looking at all of us. Rebekah and Jeremiah sit side by side, Kol is next to them, then Lucy, then Mark, then Zachary, then Elijah and I. "I know that my family and I aren't as together as we once were, and for so long I thought that we could never be again, and I know that it is mostly my fault. But starting now, things are going to change. I will make an effort to bring our family back together. I may not be able to bring back all of those we have lost, but I will do whatever it takes to keep what is left from falling apart again. Katerina, Jeremiah, thank you. Thank you for always standing by me, for not giving up on me even when I had given up on myself, thank you for being my family, and thank you for loving me despite my many flaws. The two of you are and forever will be my everything." Zachary finishes and takes a seat. We smile at him and Jeremiah stands. "I want to say a few things, as well. Though we may not be like most families, the three of us have always been close, and we always will be. But it's not just the three of us anymore. I think after today, our family just got bigger. Elijah, we don't know each other very well, but my sister loves you. I have never seen her happier than she is when she just so much as looks at you. I ask only that you always give her the love and respect that she deserves. Kol, you kind of annoy me, but today you did whatever you needed to bring my sister home safe, and I respect you for it. Thank you. And Rebekah, let me just say that I have never laid eyes on a more magnificent woman. I am completely and utterly amazed by you, and I would love to learn everything there is to know about you, if you would let me." Jeremiah says, taking his seat once again. Rebekah smiles brightly at him. "Well, then. Let's eat!" Kol yells, digging into his food. We all begin to eat and for the first time in a while, I feel like I am part of a real family. I know that we'll never be normal, but I don't care. I have everything I will ever need right here. Looking at these people around me, I know one thing to be absolutely true, I will never be alone.

**So, that's chapter 18! I will have one more chapter after this one, but it will be set 50 years into the future. It'll be a chapter to show what happens with all of the characters and how things work out. Thank you so much for reading. I will have the final chapter up as soon as possible. Please review. (:**


	19. Happily Ever After

**And here it is. The final chapter of The One That Got Away. All of your reviews have inspired me to pursue writing, though that will only be a side thing, because I am currently in school to be a private investigator. Anyway... This was my very first fanfic, the first time I ever shared my work, and because of your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement, it won't be my last. I love you all to the moon and back, thank you for your undying support. And don't worry, I plan on writing lots more Kalijah in the future. Warning for this chapter: I hate Elena. I hate erveything about her. She's stupid and I just hate her. If you like her, I recommend you skip the paragraph that is in Kol's POV. Now, without further ado, here it is... The One That Got Away: Happily Ever After.**

Elijah's POV

I sit on the front porch of my beach house next to my brothers, Kol and Jeremiah. The smell of fresh burgers and barbecue float through the air. Zachary is flipping patties about ten feet in front of us. It's nice to see him again, it's been nearly six months since he last visited. I look over to the water and smile. Katerina lies next to Rebekah, Bonnie, and Caroline. She is laughing about something Caroline said and it warms my heart to see her beautiful smile. I remember a time long ago when that smile didn't quite reach her eyes. But now, we are all free to live our lives happily, no worries. I see Niklaus walking up to Zachary, offering his assistance. The two of them are very close, which is surprising. When Zachary first met Niklaus, he absolutely hated him because of all he had put Katerina through, but eventually as Katerina forgave Niklaus, he and Zachary developed a brotherly bond. Niklaus has come very far these last several years. He even managed to win Caroline's heart after about fifteen years of waiting for her to realize that no one could ever love her more. Now the two of them are inseparable. The same goes for Katerina and myself. I glance down at the ring on my finger and smile. After nearly thirty years of dating, she agreed to become my wife. It was a magnificent ceremony. A Cinderella theme, all designed by Caroline. Katerina wore a white, strapless gown. She was escorted down the aisle by Jeremiah. He gave her away with a small smile and tears of joy. Her bridesmaids were Rebekah, Caroline, and Bonnie. Her maid of honor, of course, was Lucy. My heart hurts a little when I think of Lucy. She and I became very good friends. She lived a long, happy life. We said our goodbyes to her just five years ago. Her funeral was small, but nice. She was laid to rest next to her husband, Mark, who had passed away two years earlier. The two of them had three children. A boy and two girls. Katerina and I check in on them and Lucy's seven grandchildren every now and then. "Oh, what a gorgeous day! And what an even more gorgeous woman that is walking my way..." Kol says, smiling at his fiancé. Bonnie smiles back at him and places herself in his lap. Yes, even Kol found a happy ending. He and Bonnie began dating just a year after we left New York to return to Mystic Falls. They fell in love and he turned her so they could be together forever. They have been engaged for six months now, much to Niklaus's annoyance. Now that her three best friends have all settled down, Caroline's looking to do the same. And while Niklaus is positive he's going to be with Caroline forever, he's never been a big fan of marriage. But we all know how this is going to end. There is absolutely nothing that he wouldn't do for Caroline, and no matter how long he puts it off, we all know she already has every detail of her future wedding planned. Jeremiah stands and begins walking toward the girls. I look at Katerina again with pure love. Here we are, fifty years later, stronger than ever.

Rebekah's POV

I smile as Caroline tells Katerina and I about her latest adventure with Niklaus. She has been just about all over the world now with him. It makes me happy to know that the people I love are happy. Especially Niklaus. For so long I thought he was hopeless, but Caroline changed that. I wasn't always her biggest fan, but now she is like a sister to me. She changed Niklaus's life, and in doing so, she changed him and his relationship with our family. We are all closer than ever now. "Mind if I interrupt this girl's time?" I hear the voice of the most wonderful man I have ever met coming from behind me. I smile and look up at my husband. "Please do." I say, as Jeremiah sits down next to me. I lean up to kiss him while Katerina and Caroline make gagging noises. I laugh at their childish behavior. Jeremiah lies back and I rest my head on his chest. This is so nice. I remember a time when I thought I could never be happy. That no one would ever love me. That I would never matter. But thanks to Jeremiah, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He makes me laugh, smile, and he is just so perfect. I thank God everyday that Katerina came into my life, because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have this great life. Elijah makes his way over to Katerina and I smile. The two of them are like the symbol of perfectness. They are the couple that all couples want to be. They have been to hell and back together, but they always come out on top. Their love survived all that life through at it. Though Jeremiah and I have had no real complications, I would like to imagine that our love would be just as strong. Yes, they went through a lot, but here they are, wrapped in each other's arms, happy. However, this ending will never be completely perfect. No, it could never be. Five years ago we all lost someone very dear to us. The only happiness I can find when I think of Lucy is that she had a good life. Mark gave her everything she would ever need and she was surrounded by happiness and love. Now anytime I miss her, I just look at her children and her grandchildren. I see her in them. Of all of us, I think that Lucy had the best life. She was able to have children and live a semi-normal, simple life. Complete with a white picket fence. I may never get to have that kind of life, but what I do have is more than enough. I am happy and enjoying every moment of my life.

Kol's POV

"Oh, for Christ's sake, give it a rest. We all know that sharks rule the sea." I say, trying to get Caroline, Klaus, and Zachary to shut up about it. Bonnie laughs and rolls her eyes. "Actually, a dolphin could take on a shark any day." She says, looking at me with a challenging look. This is why I love my little ex-witch. She's the only person who can carry on an argument with me. I grin at her and kiss her deeply. Zachary throws an uncooked patty at me and Bonnie pulls back, laughing. I throw it back and he dodges it. It lands in the sand and Zachary mumbles something about wasting good food, before going back to his debate about sea creatures. I look around at all the other couples and then look back at Zachary. I would never admit this out loud, but it upsets me to know that amongst all this love and happiness, Zachary is alone. I was just like him before I met Bonnie, so I know how he must feel. Alone, even amongst his loved ones. I never even thought I was capable of loving someone this much before Bonnie came along. Our relationship wasn't always perfect, though. I did some things back when we first met that nearly caused her to leave me. I killed Elena Gilbert. In my defense, she was off the rails and tried to kill Bonnie. But Bonnie still remembered the girl Elena once was, so it was hard for her to get over it. However, it was very easy for Katerina. She actually hugged me tightly and told me she loved me for the first time. Elijah just rolled his eyes, Klaus shrugged his shoulders, Caroline shed a few tears, Rebekah laughed, while Zachary and Jeremiah didn't really feel anything, since they didn't know her. The Salvatore's were pissed and tried to kill me, but of course they lost that fight. Elijah killed Damon and Stefan ran away. Klaus tried to kill him, but Katerina talked Stefan into fleeing. Something that sort of made Elijah unhappy, thinking that Katerina still had feelings for Stefan, but that misunderstanding was cleared up when Katerina offered to track Stefan down and kill him to prove Elijah wrong, which made Elijah happy. Stefan didn't die though. We decided to let him go as long as he leaves us alone. After that, all was perfect. We've all been living happily ever after from that day on.

Katherine's POV

So, here we are. Elijah and I, on a sunny beach, surrounded by our loved ones, fifty years later. He looks down at me and I smile at him. No matter how many years go by, our love does not fade. If anything, it just grows stronger. He leans in for a kiss and I kiss him back passionately. I hear Caroline sigh and stand up, walking back to Klaus no doubt. I pull back and smile. "I love you, Elijah." I say simply, and Elijah plays with a strand of my hair. "I love you, Katerina." He says, and I smile brightly at him. He sits up and I straddle him. I place both hands on either side of his head, running my fingers through his hair. He looks at me with so much love and adoration, it makes my heart race. Yes, fifty years and he still has this effect on me. "How much longer will the food be? I'm starved." I say, and he looks over to Zachary, Caroline, and Klaus, who are deep in conversation about their favorite sea creatures. "Well, it looks like they got side-tracked, so who knows." He says, laughing. I roll my eyes and stand up, extending my hand to him. "Then how about a walk?" I ask, and he nods, standing up. He wraps one arm around me and we begin to walk down the beach. We've walked half a mile when we come to a big rock. He sits down and I sit in his lap. "Lucy loved days like this." I say, absentmindedly. He looks down. "Yes, she did. She would love this. All of us together, cooking out on the beach." He says, looking back at me. "She'd be proud. All she ever wanted was for the fighting and disagreements to stop." I half-whisper. "She'd be especially proud of you. You're actually getting along with Klaus, despite all he did in the past." He says, placing my hand in his. "I did it for you. I forgave him because I wanted him to be a part of your life again. I could tell you missed him." I admit for the first time. I know Elijah has never understood how I could just forgive his brother after 500 years of hunting me and causing me pain. But I would do anything to make Elijah happy. He smiles and kisses me. He leans back onto the rock and I begin unbuttoning his shirt. I can't deny that at times I still think about the past, the hard times, the loss. But laying here, in the arms of my love, I know that I'll be okay.

**The End! :D**


End file.
